Summer Fling
by FallenAngel92
Summary: Four girls, four guys, one house, one summer...will it be more than just a summer fling?  NT SS IS NH
1. Prolgue Part l

**Summer Fling**

**By: FallenAngel92**

_Summary: Four Girls, Four Guys, One Summer One house…is it love or just a summer fling[NT SS IS NH_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, that sexy blonde boy owns _me_!

**Prologue Part I**

"Now remember, Hinata", said the middle-aged-white-eyed woman, "We won't be back until one day before school starts, so we left a reasonable amount of money for school supplies and clothes."

"And Neji here-", the white-eyed man motioned toward her silent cousin, "-will let no harm become of you."

"Yes, mother, father" replied Hinata.

Her father chuckled before turning serious, "Both of you are only allowed to invite 6 friends; three for Hinata and three for Neji".

"Hai" Hinata bowed while Neji nodded his head.

"Very well then, goodbye, we'll be back in two or so months", Hinata's Father smiled and waved before grabbing his wife's hand and dragging her down the walk way.

A Stage coach hooked to a really big black horse sat at the end of the walk way. The horse whinnied and threw his head up.

"Goodbye! Be good! I'll call you! Live above the influence! No fighting..." desperately yelled Hinata's mother. Her husband struggled to put her inside the stage coach.

After successfully pushing her in the door he turned and gave them a serious look, "Now, we fully trust you two. If anything bad goes wrong we'll come straight home and you won't even get to go train without an escort. You have out trust, use it wisely."

The seriousness faded and he gave Hinata a smile, "Goodbye my daughter".

He turned to Neji, giving him an anything-happens-to-my-daughter-you'll-be-sorry look, "Neji".

Neji nodded his head understanding what he meant, "Hn".

Hinata started waving, "Goodbye, Mother, Father!"

Neji's uncle nodded and stepped in the stage coach, shutting the door.

Hinata sighed, "I never thought they'd leave, I mean, we said goodbye 3 times".

Hinata turned to look at Neji only to see no one standing there, she sweat dropped, _what a jerk! After 5 years I think he still hates me! He needs to get over the whole Main Branch thing! I'm 17 years old now and I go to a respected private academy for gifted and talented girls! I demand some respect!!!!_

Hinata punched her fist in the sky, and walked in to the house with the intension of putting Neji in his place.

She entered the main room where he sat on a mat reading a book, "Neji!"

"What?" He sent her an icy glare that left her mind blank.

"O-oh, n-nothing N-N-Neji- san", Hinata's voice was low and she looked at the floor. _I HATE how he makes me feel so insignificant! I feel like a scowled puppy! Only he can make me stutter like that, I only stutter when I get nervous and I thought I had grown out of it._

Hinata giggled, drawing Neji's attention to her, "Something funny?" he snapped.

"I-I w-was just thinking of how old habits die hard", she was happy to stop stuttering.

"Hn", was his only reply.

_Well isn't he a talkative person!_ Thought Hinata, "Who did you invite?"

Hinata settled herself across from him on the mat, he still hadn't answered her.

"Some boys from G.T.B.N.A." was his reply.

"Oh that's right you're our brother school, how silly of me to forget" Hinata mentally slapped herself.

_I go to G.T.G.N.A. The only difference is all the people in my academy, including staff, are females. There is a wide range of ages, but It doesn't matter, you get put in a class with people on the same level as you. But there are usually a lot of people in one class so they put us into teams. They're four students and they have to depend on each other. That's how I met Tenten, Sakura and Ino. As it so happens we're the top team in our class. And this upcoming year is our last at Gifted & Talented Girls Ninja Academy._

"Who did _you_ invite?" asked Neji as he snapped Hinata from her thoughts.

_Its not because I care who's coming, _thought Neji, _I just want to know, yea, that's all._

Hinata thought for a moment, she could be an ass like him and say _"Some girls from G.T.G.N.A."_ But she was a young adult and a mature one, so she answered him.

"Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, and Keisuke Tenten."

"Hn"

Hinata rolled her eyes, "What time are your friends coming over?"

"They were told to be here before 4:15, today" he replied.

Hinata's jaw went slack and her month fell open.

_This is not good!_

_**FLASHBACK**_

"…_she told him, "IT'S OVER!"" Ino finished her daily gossip update._

_Sakura gasped, "She told Itachi, and it was over?"_

"_Yep!" exclaimed Ino, "I have a reliable source!"_

_Tenten gave her an I-don't-believe-you look, "And who would that be?"_

"_I was sworn never to tell!" whined Ino._

_Tenten rolled her eyes, "You tell us everything anyway!"_

_Ino sighed, "Well I guess it couldn't hurt…"_

_Tenten, Hinata, and Sakura scooted in closer to Ino. Every morning before the academy's bell rang they would meet in front of the water fountain for daily gossip updates or if someone needed a 5 minute makeover. _

"_My sister, Dakita saw the whole thing"_

_Everyone gasped and their mouths hung open. None said anything for a minute that seemed to last forever._

'_I should have kept my big mouth shut', thought Ino._

'_But Dakita likes Itachi…'wondered Hinata._

'_Oh fuck…this just complicates things even worse' thought Tenten._

'_Cha! More gossip!' Inner Sakura yelled._

_Sakura was first to speak, "How?!" she demanded._

_Ino snorted, "How do you think? She's ANBU; she was elected 'Best Spy' in her class two years ago."_

_Yamanaka Dakita graduated for the academy two years ago and was assigned to ANBU immediately after. Ino, being 17 is 3 years younger than Dakita, who is now 20. She has blonde hair like Ino's, but instead her hair is golden blonde, while Ino's is platinum blonde. She and her younger sister also have one big difference, in appearance that is, while Ino has light blue eyes, Dakita has dark green. They both wear their hair in a ponytail but Ino only has one bang that covers her right eye, Dakita has two bangs, one above each eye._

_Everyone in Asia probably knows about her nine year crush on Itachi that's still flows strong to this day._

"_Sooo she was spying on Itachi and his now ex-girlfriend?" asked Hinata._

_Ino nodded before changing the subject of her sister, "You haven't spoken all day Hinata, what's up with you?"_

_Hinata blushed trying to avoid asking them when she didn't have a plan B thought of yet, "Well, I've just…um…had something on my mind…hehe"_

"_Hinata…"Ino warned._

"_What are friends for?" asked Sakura_

"_Come on, tell us what's bothering you", Tenten's brown eyes were full of concern._

_Hinata's blush grew a deeper shade of pink, "WellmyparentsaregoingawayonavacatationandIwaswonderingifyouallwantedtocomeovermyhouse"._

_Sakura and Ino exchanged confused looks while Tenten tried to piece together what she had said._

_Ino, Sakura, and Tenten all sighed. From being around each other so many years they often thought the same things. 'Shy as ever, I see'._

"_Say what...?" all three of them asked in unison._

_Hinata knew this was coming. She probably didn't have anything to worry about but she had always had a HUGE fear of rejection._

"_My parents are going away on a vacation and I was wondering if you all wanted to come over my house?"_

_Hinata sighed, 'thank god its over', she looked at each of their faces and felt nauseous. But relief flooded her as each one of them smiled. _

"_How long will your parents be gone?" asked Sakura._

_"All summer" answered Hinata._

_"And how long can we stay?" questioned Ino._

_"All summer" Hinata watched their entire mouths drop, one by one, so she quickly added, "If you want to that is, you can leave when you feel the need to"._

_Hinata saw a mischievous gleam in Sakura and Ino's eyes as they exchanged glances._

_"Will your cousin, Neji be there?" slyly asked Sakura._

_Tenten's eyes twitched in annoyance will Hinata gave Sakura a disapproving look._

_But before Hinata could respond Tenten snapped, "Duh, he LIVES there". Tenten put her arms over her chest and frowned._

_Ino fired back, "Ohk grumpy buns", Ino playfully swatted Tenten's hair buns. Tenten's frowning face broke into a smile and punched Ino in the arm._

_"How can I stay mad at you?" stated Tenten while Ino rubbed her upper arm._

_"I'm in!" yelled Sakura, "I have nothing better to do this summer anyways!"_

_"Me too" agreed Tenten, "All I had to do is train and I chose Hinata's relaxing pool any day."_

_Ino thought for a moment, "I don't know, I mean who'll watch my flower shop?"_

_"Get Dakita to do it" answered Sakura._

_"I don't know…"replied Ino._

_"Neji gets to invite three guys over from G.T.B.N.A." quickly answered Hinata. Upon hearing this, Sakura felt light headed and the edges of her vision grew dark, she heard Ino say something but she couldn't hear it._

_She felt her eyes rolling into the back of her head while she whispered a name, "Sasuke…" Then darkness came._

_Ino had just finished screaming "I'LL BE THERE!" when Sakura mumbled, "Sasuke", and fell backwards. _

_Sakura had fainted._

_Tenten jumped for Sakura and grabbed her bridal style before laying her on the ground._

_"What's with her?" asked Ino._

_"It seems Sakura has fainted" answered Hinata._

_Tenten yelled, successfully scaring Hinata and Ino, "WATER!"_

_Ino and Hinata jumped and ran for the fountain. They both cupped their hands and let the water fill up in their palms. Hinata's hands filled up first and ran back to Tenten and Sakura, with Ino right behind her._

_"Here" breathed out Hinata._

_"Throw it on her face" instructed Tenten._

_They did as they were told and emptied their handfuls of water right above Sakura's face. Sakura coughed and began rubbing her eyes._

_"What happened and why am I wet?" asked a confused Sakura. After explaining the incident Tenten asked if she would be alright. Feeling way better than before she nodded her head and stood on shaky legs. She reached her hand out to the sitting Tenten who gladly took it._

_With everyone okay and standing in a group again Tenten asked, "What time can we come over?"_

_Hinata thought for a moment before answering, "About 4:15, one week after the academy lets us out. With that work for you guys?"_

_Everyone nodded and Ino asked something that plagued her mind, "Sakura", Ino watched Sakura focus her attention on herself before continuing, "When you fainted you said 'Sasuke' right before, what's up with that?"_

_Sakura wanted to crawl in a hole but all she could do was blush, "Well, I-"_

_Sakura was cut off by a loud ringing noise._

_'Thank you god!' happily thought Sakura, 'Saved by the bell!'_

_Ino, Tenten, and Hinata gave her a you-are-not-off-the-hook look before walking inside the building._

_**End of Flashback**_

"Fuck" mumbled Hinata before her eyes rolled in the back of her head.

I hope you guys liked it!-winks-

If you people want to see a drawing of Dakita (Ino's older sister) go here!

http:i152. /20de181442b5030057973e9bc36db6a8.jpg

I'll update when I get at lest 10 reviews because I need to know if people actually like this fic. I have major plans for it but suggestions are always helpful and constructive criticism is welcomed. Oh if you don't like the parings you shouldn't have opened this page! Oh and I have nothing against Temari, but I just wanted a little InoShika, is that so much to ask?


	2. Prolgue Part ll

**Summer Fling**

_Summary: Four girls, four guys, one house. Is it love or just a summer fling? NT SS IS NH_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, that sexy blonde owns _me_!

Prologue Part II

Neji watched Hinata out of the corner of his pale eyes. Truly, his younger cousin has grown into a striking young teenage female. Her face hadn't changed much but her body had gone through puberty last year. When all her suitors started appearing, he would test each and everyone thoroughly, making sure they were strong enough to protect her. And the guy had to be decent looking. Have you ever heard of an ugly Hyuga? No you haven't.

Neji smiled smugly, knowing he wasn't bad looking himself. He sneaked another glance at Hinata to make sure she wasn't watching him. He frowned, her eyes had glazed over.

_She must be deep in thought_, mused Neji. He shrugged his shoulders and continued reading his book on bloodline traits.

Only 1 minute later he sensed a strong wave of distress coming from Hinata.

He turned to study her features and noticed her mouth move but whatever she said wasn't audible. The way her mouth moved, it moved like she was saying 'fuck'.

Hinata cursing? No he had to be imagining it.

Suddenly Hinata – in her sitting form – fell backwards. Using his ninja speed he caught her before she could make contact with the ground.

"Hn." Neji glared at her unconscious state. He gently laid her down and stared toward the kitchen.

_Tweet Tweet_

_4'o clock already,_ thought Neji. He only had 15 more minutes till all the chaos started. Being the genius he is, he figured Hinata's friends must be showing up at the same time. Neji obtained a glass and filled it with water.

Flashback

"_Guess what I heard!" yelled an excited Naruto._

_Three other boys groaned as they leaned against the brick wall of their school._

"_It's too early to be excited…how troublesome" sleepily mumbled Shikamaru._

"_What is it, dobe?" asked the tall boy with black hair and eyes._

_Naruto grinned and whispered very loudly, "Itachi got dumped Saturday!"_

"_What are you, a gossip queen?" spat an unusually grouchy Neji._

_Naruto turned to Neji, "Talking about girls…" Naruto slid in beside Neji and wiggled his eye brows, "How's that cousin of yours doing?"_

_Neji's eye twitched and he hit Naruto in the back of the head, "Dobe!" he hissed._

_Meanwhile Sasuke and Shikamaru are rolling on the ground laughing at Naruto, who's lying on the ground, body twitching, and Neji, with his pissed off look._

_Neji sighed and turned to his friends, "My parents are gone on vacation for the summer…do you want to come over?"_

_Now all the boys, including Naruto, are all staring at Neji with gaping mouths._

_"Is that what you been in another world about all morning?" inquired Shikamaru._

_"Be at my house 1 week from today at 4:30pm. My sister", Neji glared at Naruto, "will also be inviting 2 friends. Come or don't, I could care less."_

_"Doesn't Sakura Haruno hang with Hinata Hyuga?" blurted out Sasuke._

_All eyes turned to him and Neji eyed him, "Yes she dose, she spends her extra time with Ino __Yamanaka__, Sakura Haruno, and Tenten Keisuke."_

_Now everyone turned to stare at Neji._

_Naruto smiled hi little perverted smile, Shikamaru yawned and Sasuke couldn't care less._

_Naruto asked, "How do you know?"_

_Neji's temple twitched and he raised his hand to smack Naruto. Thinking it wasn't worth it, he sighed and let his arm fall to his side, "She never shuts up about them…"_

_Shikamaru, thought something was fishy with Sasuke, he being social, thought Shikamaru, not usual._

_"Why did you want to know of Sakura, Sasuke?" asked Shikamaru._

_Sasuke panicked, "Uh, well…I" Sasuke was cut off by the bell._

_Naruto whimpered like a hurt fox and dragged himself to the doors of the school._

_Neji 'hn'ed and reluctantly followed while Shikamaru mumbled something about school being troublesome._

_Sasuke sweat dropped and sighed, "That was close" he followed the others._

End of Flashback

Snapped out of his thoughts by Hinata moaning, he watched her, but she still didn't rouse.

Hmm, thought Neji, What if I…, Neji chuckled, she'll get over it.

Neji smiled, one thing you'd ever be lucky to see, and emptied the contents of the water in Hinata's unconscious face.

Hinata was having the most wonderful dream; a prince with blonde hair and blue eyes saved her from the cold heartless monster named Neji. He was smiling at her when she felt water on her face.

She looked up to see disconcerted white eyes, "AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" she screamed and rolled of the kitchen island and into the floor.

Neji was barley able to control his laughter as she peeked her red face above the counter. Hinata did not find this amusing, she was having the most wonderful dream in her life and this jerk ruins it!

Hinata stood up, fixed her long navy hair, and adjusted her jacket before tilting her nose up in the air and retrieving the living room.

Neji only shrugged his shoulders and followed her. After they both sat down the door bell rang.

Neji and Hinata exchanged confused glances, it was only 4:05, and no one was supposed to be her for 10 more minutes.

Neji rose to open the door, Hinata was thinking of all the bad things that could happen.

To what seemed like forever to Hinata, Neji twisted the knob and opened the door into the light.

Hinata heard lots of screaming and something hard hit the ground.

As soon as her eyes adjusted to the brightness Hinata gasped and sweat dropped.

Tenten, Sakura, and Ino had all dog piled Neji, in that order.

"Hinata! I'm so glad to see you! Wait you got taller…" Tenten squinted to see who she attacked, it wasn't Hinata, "uh, Hi…" Tenten squiggled under Sakura and Ino's weight, her face was a charming shade of pink.

Noticing it wasn't Hinata, all 3 girls jumped off immediately. Sakura pointed a finger at him, "that's Neji!"

Neji was to his feet in seconds with and angry scowl on his face, "I'm _honored_ that you know me, but who the hell are you?!"

The girl with buns answered first, "I'm Tenten, nice to finally meet you…Neji-san" Tenten was blushing yet again.

"Gee Tenten, stop flirting will ya?" teased the blonde, "I'm Ino".

"And I'm Sakura" said the pink hair girl.

Hinata finally decided to show herslf, "Hey guy-umph!" All girls were in the same state the Hinata as they were with Neji. They were yelled about missing each other, how dumb.

"What going on here?" asked a boyish voice from the door way. All eyes turned to him.

Yay! Sorry it soo short….

But I got wayyy more that 10 reviews, and I'm the happiest author ever!!!!

The first 2 chappies are more like a prologue, kk?

Once again…SUGGESTIONS ARE ALWAYS HELPFUL!!!!

Some people said Hinata was OOC, that's just because she older now…have I failed to mention their ages?

Hinata & Shikamaru : 17

Tenten, Sasuke, Ino, Naruto, Sakura & Neji : 18

Ohh and they are all graduating this year to become Ninjas!

Dakita will be in the next chapter…maybe…

I'm feezing my a$$ off and reviews will keep me warm! So REVIEW!!!!

_FallenAngel92_


	3. Chapter 1

NOTE: Chapter has been revised!

Summer Fling

Summary: Four girls, four guys, one house, one summer, is it love…or just a summer fling?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, that hott blonde owns me!

Chapter 1

Naruto had just arrived in time to see Neji being bombarded by girls. It's about time, thought Naruto, he needs to get laid.

When he walked up to the door the girls were in another dog pile, but on top a different person. He or she had long navy hair and was gasping for breath.

"What's going on here?" Naruto asked; he set down his luggage near some other suitcases left outside.

Everyone tensed and turned to look at Naruto. All the girls jumped up with sheepish looks on their faces.

Neji blew out a sigh of relief; he thought it was another girl, "Welcome to the Hyuga Manor, Naruto".

Naruto turned to see Neji beside the door, "Oi! Neji!" screamed Naruto, "Long time no see!"

Naruto moved in for a hug but Neji's glare stopped him in his tracks, "We are friends…do not ruin it, dobe."

Naruto opened his mouth to say something but someone beat him to it, "Neji-san that is not how we treat guests in our home" shyly scowled Hinata.

Neji glared at Hinata and hissed, "I know that, Hinata-_san_"

Hinata delibertly looked somewhere else, _anywhere else_ with a blush on her face. She shouldn't have said anything to Neji but she wanted to stick up for this Naruto person. Well he looked just like her knight in shining honor.

Naruto on the other hand just couldn't stop staring, he knew Neji had a girl cousin but she was nothing like Neji as far as he could tell. She had long navy colored hair that made her pale eyes look almost lavender. Her face was unblemished and perfectly portioned.

Naruto grinned and blushed when he let his eyes wander down her body. Her face wasn't the only thing perfectly portioned. She had a small waist, semi-wide hips, and best of all, big boobs!

Neji watched as Naruto stared at his cousin like a piece of meat. He felt his protective instinct kick in, "Naruto, grab your luggage and follow me" Neji ordered.

Naruto hadn't seemed to hear him and continued staring, it was becoming painfully obvious. The girls behind Hinata giggled and watched Naruto.

"Uzimaki!" yelled Neji, finally losing his calmness.

Naruto jerked out of his dream world to stare at Neji dumbly, "…yea?"

"Get your things and follow, you dumb fox!" replied Neji. Naruto plowed out the door tripping on the way.

Neji sighed and took deep breathes. I've all ready lost my cool and Naruto has only been here 5 minutes, thought Neji. Neji heard a light giggle and searched out the maker of the noise. His eyes landed on the tallest girl.

She had light brown hair fixed into buns and big brown eyes. Her build was one of an athlete but she was still very feminem. That was all he could tell for her clothes were kind of baggy and loose on her frame. But as far as he could tell she was pretty cute.

Tenten caught him staring and blushed. He was so cute! Sure Tenten had developed a crush on him through Hinata's stories of him but now that feeling was more intense, Hinata never mentioned him being so gorgeous.

Naruto sped back in the house with his luggage, "I'm ready!" he all but screamed.

Neji rubbed his temple and retreated toward the stairs with Naruto fast on his heel. Neji stood at the base of the stairs and yelled to Hinata, "When the other idiots show up…send them to my room".

"Hai" replied Hinata. As soon as he was out of sight all the girls exhaled.

"He is like, wow" commented Ino.

"Wow how?" asked Sakura.

Ino sat on the couch and explained, "You guys didn't notice that he has a really big icicle up his ass? I did, I mean he acts like he's better than us!"

Tenten interjected, "I didn't think so!"

Sakura grinned and added, "That's because you two were to busy staring at each other to notice!"

Tenten blushed and looked at Hinata for help but she was in her own world, "Well what about Hinata and that Naruto guy, he was staring so hard I didn't know what to do!"

"See" pointed out Sakura, "she's trying to change the subject".

"I noticed too, Tenten" agreed Ino, completely ignoring Sakura, "We are going to have to keep an eye on him, right Sakura?"

Sakura was fuming, "Riiggghhhhttt, Ino-pig!"

Ino changed moods so quickly it was scary, "What did I do to you, Forehead girl?!"

Hinata snapped out of her thought and focused on her arguing best friends. They always fight over stupid things, but the other times, they're inseparable, mused Hinata.

"Ino Yamanaka! Sakura Haruno!" yelled Tenten, "Stop this! It is so foolish to fight over that! You two are giving me a migraine!"

Ino, Sakura and Hinata all shrunk away. _Bbbaaaaaadddddd _things happen when Tenten gets a migraine.

Tenten rubbed the back of her head and smiled, "I was joking, you guys!"

The girls sweat dropped and stood up again.

"So what are we gonna do today?" asked Sakura.

Hinata thought for a moment, "We can go to my room where you guys can unpack then we'll hit the pool?"

Tenten, Ino and Sakura squealed with delight. Sakura ripped open the door and come face to face with her nightmare. Sakura couldn't move, she just stood at the door and stared.

Tenten seen Sakura stop and tense, "What's the matter Sakura?" Tenten peered around her friend and gasped.

OOOO It's a cliffy! Plz don't hate me! HAHA!

Are you people enjoying this story? Plz tell me if you are…

Um, sorry about all the misspelling in the last chapter, I typed that in like an hour…hehe…

Suggestions are always helpful, thanks to all my wonderful reviewers!

Sorry I couldn't get my chapter out sooner, but fall break in 2 days! All the character have on their regular clothing like in Shippuden, except Sasuke…He is wearing what he was before he went to live with the creepy snake guy…

Plz review

Who's at the door? Is is Sasuke? Maybbeeee, or is it???

_Ja Ne!_

_See ya soon!_

FallenAngel92


	4. Chapter 2

NOTE: This Chapter goes out to Tenji-chan , because...well I just like her...don't get me wrong I _LOVE_ all the reviewers but she was speaking german & hyper on coffee...like me, right now!

Summer Fling

Summary: Four girl, four guys, one house, one summer…is it love or just a summer fling?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, he owns me!

Chapter 2

* * *

Sakura still stared at the boy, no, man in front of her. It all started coming back...

* * *

_"It's so lively and noisy…" commented the fourteen years old Sakura, "I love it". Sakura stood on top of the Hokagae's building watching the festival. Beautiful lights hung everywhere and thousands of people came to celebrate the yearly festival._

_Behind her, fourteen year old Sasuke scoffed, "I hate it. I like being alone."_

_Sakura turned around with a shocked expression. When she recognized him she immediately blushed and stammered, "I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun. I didn't know you were here."_

_Sasuke gave her an annoyed expression at 'Sasuke-kun'. Great another useless crush on me, thought Sasuke. "Hn", replied Sasuke._

_Sakura turned back around and peered over the edge; searching for her friends. Sasuke obviously didn't want to talk to her. She was so going to rub this in Ino-pig's face. Sakura was going to spend the festival with Sasuke! CHA!!!!!_

_Sasuke walked up beside her and placed his hands on the rail, he too started searching for his friends. Naruto wasn't that hard to spot in his bright orange outfit. Kiba was with him, they were trying to throw a ring and bottles. Next he spotted Shikamaru with Choji at a food stand. Neji was with Lee and Gai trying to act like he didn't know them._

_Sasuke let his eyes wander to the girl beside him. She knew his name but he didn't know hers. Sure he's see her almost everyday on the walk to their schools, but he never talked to her. And Naruto seemed to have a crush on her._

_She had long pink hair and green eyes. Her ninja head band acted as a head band for her hair. She stood three fourths of his height. And she looked like she weighed 90 pounds…at the most. She wasn't what he'd call stunningly beautiful but she was pretty. But he'd never tell her that._

_Sakura noticed he was staring at her and blushed…yet again. Sasuke-kun was not hard on the eyes at all. He was smoothly handsome, if that's even an adjective. He always kept his cool, always had that calm demeanor and never showed any feelings to anyone, except a minor few._

_Feeling confident she turned to look at him too. He immediately looked straight in her eyes and didn't look away. Sakura felt like he could read her deepest feelings and thoughts. She felt like he was looking in to her soul. She didn't feel confident anymore she felt violated of her secrets. Sakura opened her mouth to say something…anything to make him look away but no words came out._

_He finally averted his eyes to the festival and Sakura let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. Her whole face was red with embarrassment and her stomach twisted with anticipation. For what, Sakura asked herself, it's not like he was going to kiss me or anything._

_Sakura was so deep in thought he startled her when he suddenly spoke, "What's your name?"_

_"Uh…"Sakura racked her brain for an answer, "Haruno Sakura" Cha!! I know my name, Inner Sakura yelled._

_When he didn't say anything else Sakura turned back to the festival again. Ino was with Hinata and Tenten; they were probably looking for her. Well they won't find me, thought Sakura._

_"Where do you go to school?" asked the boy beside her._

_He had caught her off guard again and she searched her brain for an answer, "Gifted and Talented Girls' Ninja Academy" she replied, hoping to impress him._

_Sasuke smirked, "So you got to our sister school. How did you get in? On looks alone?" teased Sasuke._

_Sakura's pink brows narrowed in fury. She didn't know what to be mad about, him doubting her ninja abilities or him teasing her about her appearance._

_"Now you listen here, Sasuke!"Fumed Sakura, her chakra was crackling around her, "I may look girly but that doesn't mean I cannot fight! I don't care how hot you are I'll whoop your scrawny ass!"_

_Sakura snapped her mouth shut and stared hard at the festival trying to ignore the ego-inflated, self centered boy a foot from her._

_Sakura gritted her teeth when Sasuke spoke again, "I simply commented you on your looks" slyly added Sasuke._

_Sakura's face flushed with embarrassment instead of anger, her shoulder's slumped in defeat, "Whatever." She turned to him and put her hand out to him, "Let's call it a truce…?"_

_Sasuke stared at her small hand and thought of what she really meant 'Let's be friends'. Why not? She seemed interesting and he only had a handful of friends anyway._

_He looked her in the eyes to see if she was lying or unsure, he found neither. He nodded and took her warm hand in his._

_  
Later that night when all the children had retired to their beds and the adults were drowning themselves in sake, Sakura and Sasuke were still on top of the building, sitting with their legs hanging off. They had talked about everything with each other; family, friends, school and more._

_"I would probably hate my brother if he did that too." whispered Sakura after Sasuke told her why he had no family._

_Sasuke turned to look at Sakura again; he had been doing this all night. He didn't know why and he wasn't going to ask himself either. Tonight, he decided, would be for pleasure, fun…not thinking about Itachi or his horrid past. Tonight, he was going to let loose and have fun…with Sakura._

_Sasuke came out of his thoughts when he felt a small warm hand rubbing soothing circles on his back. He smiled at her, a rare small smile. Sakura smiled back._

_She's going to be a good friend, thought Sasuke. Too bad I probably won't see her after tonight. I'll make the best of it._

_Sasuke leaned toward Sakura letting a blush paint his cheeks. Caught in Sasuke's mesmerizing gaze Sakura too, leaned forward._

_Seeing no rejection, Sasuke leaned farther toward her letting his lips graze hers. Her eyes slid shut as their lips touched again. This time she kissed back and Sasuke watched her through hazy eyes. His tongue darted out to taste her bottom lip. Sakura gasped but did not open her eyes, she parted her lips; granting him access._

_Sakura's tongue shyly touched the intruder of her wet cavern. The intruder retreated and Sakura went to explore Sasuke's mouth. Her tongue slid across his teeth and touched everything shyly._

_Sakura was becoming painfully aware of the lack of oxygen. She opened her eyes and moved away from Sasuke's warmth. Sasuke was looking at her, confusion clear in his eyes. He was panting from their kiss._

_"H-have you k-k-kissed anyone before?" questioned Sakura, her face was red with embarrassment._

_Sasuke shook his head and looked away, wanting to hide his embarrassment._

_"Have you?" he asked still not looking at her._

_"N-no, that was my first kiss" Why was she stuttering?_

_Sasuke turned back to her with a smirk in place, "It felt like you knew what you were doing to me"._

_Sakura shook her head in attempt to hide her red face. Her pointed a finger at him, "YOU! Stop teasing me! You STUPID, ARROGANT, JERK! It WAS my VERY FIRST kiss!"_

_Sasuke shrugged his shoulders, "Hn"._

_Sakura growled and faced another direction, learning back on her hands. No sooner than she relaxed she felt a hand grasp her left hand and jerk it out from under her. Sakura closed her eyes and awaited the painful thud of her head hitting the concrete floor._

_Instead of a painful thud it was fairly soft. Sakura squinted an eye open to see Sasuke smirking are her. And he was hovering over her…oh fuck. She must have landed in his lap._

_Sasuke stared at Sakura, yet again. But this time her hair was spread around her like an angelic halo. She looked so…right in his lap._

_Sakura on the other hand was not thinking about how right she looked but how right her fist would look like in his jaw. You'll never know till you find out, she mused as she cracled her knuckles._

_"Sasuke-kun..." sweetly called Sakura, when he looked at her she continued, "You did that on purpose!!!!!"_

_Before Sasuke could make an attempt to dodge her, her fist was planted firmly in his lower jaw. Sasuke went flying into the rail on the other side of the tower._

_Sasuke rubbed her jaw and stood slowly, "You got a strong right hook there, Sakura"._

_"Thanks" hissed Sakura as she stood and faced him._

_In a flash Sasuke was on her. Sakura barely had time to gasp before Sasuke claimed her lips with his own. All her anger melted away in a matter of moments. Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist. Sakura whimpered and buried her face the crook of his neck._

_This wasn't right; she had just met him tonight. Yes, they told each other about themselves but that wasn't enough for her. She thought her first kiss would be by her boyfriend. Not a guy she had just made friends with._

_"Stop" Sakura pushed him off her and straightened her shirt. Sakura looked up at Sasuke, she saw hurt flicker in his eyes but it was gone as soon as she had seen it._

_"It's about time for me to go home now" stated Sakura, "I'm probably already in trouble". Sakura smiled at him but he didn't return it._

_"Will I see you again?" she asked._

_"No…" replied Sasuke and he disappeared._

_Seeing him leave, Sakura realized what she'd done. She just turned away the boy she had had a crush on for 3 years now. Sakura bit her lip and let the tears flow. She was a fool._

_"SASUKE!!"_

* * *

"Sasuke?" Sakura questioned, not sure she was seeing the truth.

"Hn. Sakura."

* * *

Hi!

I do believe this is the fastest I've updated! Go me!  
Didja like all the Sakura and Sasuke flufflyness?

I hope so.

And please excuse all the mistakes!

REVEIW

* * *

_FallenAngel92_


	5. Chapter 3

Summer Fling

By: FallenAngel92

Disclaimer: Me no own that blonde boy, known as Naruto-kun... [

Chapter 3

* * *

"Hn. Sakura." He replied. His voice as cold as ice, it made Sakura's skin crawl.

Sasuke stared her in the eyes, but Sakura detected no emotion…at all. This can't be Sasuke; desperately thought Sakura, the Sasuke I know would be happy to see me after all these years…right? Sakura tired to form words, to say something…_anything _to her first kiss.

Her best friend beat her to it; "You must be Sasuke" spat Tenten, her voice just as cold as his. It was more of a statement then a question.

Sasuke merely switched his gaze to Tenten, to convey her like an enemy. Ino and Hinata came to stand beside Tenten in a tense stance. Tenten smirked and hissed, "I'm Tenten, remember it..." She laughed bitterly and finished, "And I'm guessing you don't talk back?" Tenten opened her mouth for a smart-ass reply bit Ino stopped her.

She poked Tenten in the side and whispered, "Stop it, enough Tenten" It was her I'm-not-playing-voice. Tenten glared at her and stepped back, grabbing Sakura and pulling her back too. Still the pink haired teen only stared at the mysterious boy.

"I'm Ino…nice too meet you" She smiled sweetly at the guy, trying to ease the tension in the room. He made it worse by frowning at her.

Hinata cleared her throat and all eyes turned to her. She stammered, "S-s-Sasuke, N-Neji wants you to g-go u-up to his room."

Sasuke nodded and bent down to retrieve his luggage. He stepped past the females and disappeared into the kitchen.

Hinata and Ino let out overly dramatic sighs and slumped on the floor. Tenten was backing Sakura up against the wall.

"Is that the Sasuke you fainted over?" she demanded as Sakura hit the wall.

Sakura nodded and stared at the floor. Tenten's face was flushed with anger, her protective instincts going wild.

"Did you see him?! He was a FUCKING ICE-BURG!" Tenten exploded. Sakura just stared at the floor, lifeless. Tenten burst out again, "I know you have feelings for him…How?!"

Sakura's head snapped up, her eyes a blaze. "How can you like Neji?! You don't even know him!!" she yelled, "I know Sasuke!! He wasn't like this!!! STOP ASSUMING THINGS ABOUT ME, TENTEN!"

Tenten stepped back, shocked at the out burst. But she quickly recovered and came face to face with Sakura, "I ASSUMED _NOTHING_! I saw his EYES! THERE WAS ABSOULTLY _NO EMOTION_ IN THEM!!!! Who says I like Neji?! What If I _admire_ his strength and intelligence!! So SAKURA, _you hypocrite_, STOP ASSUMING THINGS!!!!"

Ino and Hinata stared speechless at their two friends. They were yelling at each other like enemies! Screaming each other's insecurities out loud. It was barbaric, this _had _to stop.

"_STOP IT_!!" screeched Ino and Hinata. Both girls turned to them in question. Hinata's face was flushed with anger instead of embarrassment (for once!) and Ino was seething. Ino took a deep breath and calmly said, "Stop and talk about this like the 18 year old women you both are. There is no sense in screaming at each other. Now talk…calmly."

Tenten and Sakura turned to look at each other in shame. From what seemed like eternity, Sakura burst out crying, "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry. I-it's just that…S-ss-ss"

Tenten cried too, "No, I started it…I'm sorry." She grabbed Sakura in a hug and they both sank to the floor, sobbing on each other's shoulders. Tenten continued, "I just don't trust him. I can tell he hurt you…maybe you could tell us what happened…?"

Sakura nodded and Hinata and Ino sat down beside them. As Sakura told her story, Ino and Hinata cried as well. But afterwards they all looked at her with confused faces.

"I-I don't mean to sound offensive, but It sounds as If _you_ are the one who hurt Sasuke…" Hinata commented. Ino and Tenten nodded in agreement.

"Hai, I know I hurt him, But he hurt me by not contacting me anymore. And then he just shows up outta nowhere to make my nightmares reality. I wanted so bad to tell him I'm sorry, but I couldn't even utter a word…"Sakura explained, sounding disgusted with herself.

Hinata stood up and declared, "Okay, now we get our luggage and go swim!!" She looked back down at their faces and put her hand in the middle of them, "Best friends on three?" She asked.

The three girls nodded and stood.

"Ready now?"Asked Sakura.

"One…" Began Ino.

"Two…" Continued Tenten.

"Three…" Finished Hinata.

"BEST FRIENDS FOREVER!!" They all screamed, hoping the world heard them. They giggled and rushed outside to gather the tons of luggage, thanks to Ino. Making their way up to Hinata's room, Sakura, Ino and Tenten admired her huge house.

They barged into her room, threw their luggage and the floor and clasped on Hinata's large white bed.

"What" –gasp- "did you" –gasp- "put" –gasp- "in that" –gasp- "suitcase?!" Breathed out Hinata.

"Hair dye" replied Ino, like it was obvious.

Sakura peered at Ino suspiciously, "What for..?"

"We're going to play a trick on the guys, of course! We're going to tell'em its permanent, but It only lasts for 10 hours!" Ino squealed.

"Sounds fun!" Agreed Hinata and Sakura.

"Let's make their lives a living hell!" Cackled Tenten.

All the girls laughed and high fived, Sakura yelled out, "Here's to making their lives miserable this summer!!!"

"Now girls…I need to see your _two-piece bikinis_…not one piece-"Ino glared at Tenten, "That means you, panda bear"

Tenten sighed and got out her bikini. She laid it on the bed next to everyone else's. Sakura's was lime green, Hinata's white, Tenten's pink, and Ino's baby blue. Ino inspected the colors and unloaded her hair dye.

"Oh-kay, what'll really freak'em out? The same color!" At all the dead pan looks, Ino explained, "Our hair, eyes and bikini's will be the same color!"

The girls nodded and listened for instructions, "Hinata, Sakura and I just need hair dye…" She turned to Tenten, "You also get pink colored contacts"

They all nodded and set out to make life miserable for the guys.

--------

Exactly 45 minutes later the girls stepped out on the patio. Sakura set the pop down on the table, Hinata laid the towels in a chair, Ino turned on the stereo and Tenten was a pink blur as she ran and 'canon balled' into the pool.

Sakura shrieked as Tenten popped back out of the water and walked toward her, "ZOMG, look at your hair!" Hinata and Ino stared in awe, as Tenten reached up and felt no more buns, she blushed. Sakura was amazed, "You could be on a Herbal Essence commercial! It's long and soft and…" Sakura giggled, "pink!"

Tenten blushed and exclaimed, "I don't know how you guys talked me into the whole pink thing!!"

Tenten had pink hair…pink eyes…and a pink bikini…

Hinata had white hair…white eyes…and a white bikini…

Sakura had lime green hair…lime green eyes…and a lime green bikini…

Ino sported baby blue hair…baby blue eyes…and a baby blue bikini.

"I hate you all…" mumbled Tenten.

"We love you too!" squealed Hinata as she, Ino and Sakura came running toward Tenten.

"AHHHH!!!" screamed Tenten as they all dog piled her into the pool.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto sighed again, watching the girls play in the pool. Sasuke and Neji were playing a video game, so they ignored him.

"Oi! Sasuke! Neji!" yelled Naruto, they paused the game and turned to him, "Let's go swim"

Neji sighed and got up to look out the window. He gasped at the girls. They were different colors! He fled to his closet and dug his trunk out. As he was running out the door he yelled, "Coming?"

Naruto jumped up and got his trunk just as Sasuke reached for his.

* * *

_Cliffy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_This is for Thanksgiving!_

_If ya couldn't tell, I __kinda__ have writers block…_

_SuggestionsLOVE!!!_

_It is 6 a.m. in the morning and I have to go to school on 30 minutes…__I BETTER get reviews!_

_I don't k__now why I made them dye__ their hair…was it a good idea? __IDK TT.TT_

_Please review!_

_Oh, I started another __fic__! I would gladly appreciate it if you would go review and read it! It's called 'Our Story'. It's an Inuyasha __Fic__. Pairings: __Kag__/Sess__ San/Miro Aya/kog (plz__ don't flame b/c of this….)_

_(\/)__O.o__Bunny! Please excuse all the mistakes...I'm so fucking tired...  
_

_REVIEW_

_Fallen_


	6. Chapter 4

Summer Fling  
Chapter 4  
Me no own Naruto-kun

**ZOMG! 95 reviews so far!!!! That's like almost 100!!!! Come one people make it a hundred! But I know some of you will ask any way but this a is a NejiTen, SakuSasu, InoShika, and NaruHina fic. Ya know everyone flirts so don't falme me for other pairing getting a lil cozy, I promise...In the end you will get the pairings listed above:) Thanks to all my reveiwers, I love you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 3  
Oh and it's rated 'M' because they're like 18 years old (estimated) and 18 year olds are gonna think very dirty things about the opposite sex, but nothing will be graphic, I promise!**

_Review, my loves!!!!_

  


* * *

"What are you guys doing?" asked Shikamaru, from the Hyuga door way.

All three swim trunk clad boys stopped and turned to him. They all glared. He wore his usual attires with his usual hairstyle. He carried a duffle bag over his right shoulder.

"What?" he asked noticing their glares.

"You were supposed to be here an hour ago, Nara" stated the white-eyed boy, Neji.

"Yea" mimicked Naruto.

"Hn" said the almighty emo Sasuke. ((Ha-ha, I had to! Everyone and their grandma has a picture of Sauce-kay being emo))

Shikamaru waved his hand in them air, dismissing their words, "My mom was nagging me about living above the influence and whatnot…"

Neji, Naruto and Sasuke sweat dropped, remembering their same conversion with their relatives.

Shikamaru yawned and asked, "So what's with the water guns?"

Naruto, Neji, and Sasuke all stood at the base of the stairs with towels, water guns, and food coloring.

Naruto smiled and exclaimed, "The girls are different colors!" When Shikamaru looked at him like a retard Naruto explained, "There are 4 girls here: Ino, Tenten, Sakura and Neji's cuz. Their hair and eyes and bathing suits all match…."

"And what dose that have to do with the food coloring and water guns?" questioned Shikamaru. All the boys grinned.

"We're going to mess their colors up." Stated Sasuke.

"By filing the water guns with water mixed with food coloring" explained Neji.

"We're going to spray them down and change their colors!" yelled Naruto.

"Quite dobe! They might hear us." Sasuke scowled at the blonde boy. Naruto flipped him off.

"I doubt it, Sasuke." Said Shikamaru, "They're playing the music really loud…what song is that?"

"I don't know or care" replied Sasuke.

"Go get your swim trunks on Shikamaru! We have a war to start!!!" yelled Naruto

"Maybe we can drive them outta the house…" wondered Neji.

"If three 18 year old guys and one 17 year old can't…something's wrong" said Sasuke.

"How troublesome this is going to prove to be…" murmured Shikamaru as he grabbed his trunks to change.

NTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTN

"IF HE AIN'T GONNA LOVE YOU THE WAY HE SHOULD THEN LET HIM GOOOOO" sung Ino. Her, Tenten and Sakura were up dancing to 'Let it Go' by Keisha Kole featuring Lil' Kim & Missy Elliot. Hinata lay in the pool catching some rays.

"ME AND INO AIN'T GONNA STOP, TIL THE TICK DON'T TOCK LIKE, DAMMMMMMN THAT'S HOTT" sang Sakura while bumping Ino hips.

Tenten roughly walked between them and stole the fake microphone. She sang, "WHEN HE'S WIT YOU HE'S WISHING IT WAS ME, YOU MIGHT BE WHERE HE'S AT, BUT I'M WHERE HE WANNA BEEEEE"

"BABY!!!" all three finished as the song ended. They held hands as Hinata clapped wildly. They took a bow.

"Yea, nice asses…" said a male voice from behind them. Each girl shot straight up and instinctively covered their butts. Hinata stared in horror at the intruders behind her best friends. She noticed how red each girl's face was.

Tenten, Sakura and Ino slowly turned around. Their eyes landed on the four boys standing not two feet away. They each held something behind their back, and devilish smirks on their faces.

"What do you want?!" asked/screamed Tenten.

"It's rude to stare at people's ass, ya know!" screeched Ino.

"NARUTO! YOU PERVERT!" yelled Sakura.

The boys chuckled before Neji spoke up, "Hello Ladies. Let me introduce you to my friends…"

He gestured to the guy at his left, "This is Naruto".

His right, "This is Shikamaru…and beside him is Sasuke."

"Tenten, Sakura, Ino, and Hinata" dryly stated Ino.

"Which is which?" asked Naruto.

"None of your damn business…" murmured Sakura.

"Sakura Haruno? Is that you?" asked Naruto, stepping closer.

"Hai" answered Sakura.

Naruto face beamed, "Remember me?! Me, you, and Sasuke walked to school together!"

Sakura smiled and nodded her head, "I didn't think you remembered, Naruto."

Sasuke felt like punching Naruto.

Naruto blushed and declared, "Sakura-chan, I will make you mine by the end of the summer!!!!"

Everyone's mouth dropped and Sakura blushed, "NARUTO!" She channeled her chakra into her fist and punched Naruto in the face. He hit the chairs beside the pool.

Still has one bad-ass right hook, thought Sasuke.

Sakura cracked her knuckles and turned toward the other boys, "Did you need something?"

Never one to back down, Neji smirked, "Yea…War has begun"

As soon as the words left his lips all the boys, now including Naruto, pulled water guns from behind their backs and aimed them at a different girl.

Tenten laughed and stepped forward, "Sorry to pop your bubble but we're already wet" She smirked back.

Ino, Hinata and Sakura all stepped up beside her, determination clear on their faces.

"Leave the house or suffer our wrath" Neji commanded.

Tenten smiled and stepped closer, they were only inches apart now. Her grin widened as she watched his eyes wander down her body, "Bring it…" She flicked him in the nose and stepped back.

As soon as she stepped back she felt extremely clod water hitting her stomach, she felt its coolness slid down and onto her bikini shorts. She heard her friends gasp and she looked down.

GASP

Her pink bikini shorts were now black where the water hit her, it didn't stain her skin, it stained her bikini.

She brought up her fist and shook it at where it came from, Sasuke. "You'll pay for that" Tenten hissed through clenched teeth.

"You all got food coloring in those!!!" shrieked Ino.

Now all the girls ran, going different directions. As they disappeared the radio started playing, 'I don't wanna be in Love' by Good Charlotte. The boys took off in the direction of their assigned girls.

Neji had got Sakura,Sasuke followed Tenten,Shikamaru had Hinata, And Naruto ran after Ino.

* * *

**Yay!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	7. Chapter 5

Summer Fling  
Chapter 5  
I do not own Naruto…

WooHooo!!!!! Over 100 reviews!!! I never thought this story would be as good as everyone says it is! I'm just sooo happy! **-FANGIRL SQUEAL HERE-**I've read so many great fics, and I've always wanted to be the author of a good fic, ya know, like some random person just couldn't stop reading Summer Fling!!!!

But I hate to toot my horn and please excuse all the mistakes! Happy Reading!

Oh, something realy funny is coming up...just so ya'll know...

* * *

Hinata silently slipped into her front door. She had the upper advantage. Sasuke, Naruto or Shikamaru didn't know her house as good as her…or Neji. That was another case, If Neji came after her then she's well…screwed. She noted her living room, making sure no surprises were waiting for her. She crept in to kitchen and checked there too.

Without any noise she opened her kitchen storage closet and slipped inside. She sat down and began waiting this nightmare out.

"I just bought this bikini…"murmured Hinata.

"I paid 200000 yen for this bright white bikini" she grumbled.

Hinata wore a simple bikini, full bottom, and a top that covered from her belly button to the valley of her breasts, where it triangulated and tied behind her back.

She took a hair band from her wrist and tied her hair in a low ponytail.

Creeeeeeekkkkkkkk

Hinata's breath caught in her throat. She listened intently for anymore movement.

Please don't catch me, desperately thought Hinata.

The door slammed open and Hinata closed her eyes, awaiting the dye.

HNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNH

Tenten took off toward the penthouse. Making a mad dash and cursing every ego inflated guy she knew.

BLACK DYE!? WHO CAME UP WITH BLACK DYE!!!!???? Angrily thought Tenten. She gasped as she slid on the grass and landed on her butt.

"MOTHERFUCKER!!!" Tenten moaned and rubbed her butt. She made a move to get up but froze in place. She heard something…she was being stalked!

"Gawwd dammit" murmured Tenten. She stood upright and surveyed her surroundings. The sun was starting to set and it was getting dark. She turned quickly and made hand signs. She disappeared in smoke. But her limited Chakra control didn't last long and she reappeared 20 feet from her original spot. She made another mad dash for the Hyuga Manor.

When she heard evil-like chuckling she only pushed herself faster. He was toying with her! And she knew it was Sasuke.

"Where are you running to little girl?" mocked Sasuke, still hidden in the shadows.

Tenten abruptly stopped and crossed her arms over her chest, "Show yourself you coward!" she bellowed.

"As you wish" He chuckled and reappeared a foot from her. He stood a good 6 feet tall and was very lean. Tenten blushed and scolded herself, Sakura loves him, and I hate him!

He grinned and brushed a stray bang back into place. Sasuke aimed the water gun at her pink top and said, "I hope you like black…"

Just as he pulled the trigger, Tenten made hand signs and yelled, "Substitution Switch Jutsu!" ((I made it up; it's one of Tenten's home made jutsu))

Her and Sasuke automatically switched places: Her holding the water gun and Sasuke the helpless prey.

She smirked as Sasuke's mouth dropped open and she snapped, "Hope ya like black!" She pulled the trigger.

Sasuke stared at this tom-boyish female who openly hates him and thought, Paybacks a bitch.

The food dyed water splashed onto his blue trunks and immediately stained it.

Tenten held up the water gun and propped it on her shoulder. She smirked at Sasuke, "Told ya, I would get ya for this" she said, gesturing at her ruined bikini bottoms. Her bikini was a simple tube top and short like bottoms.

NTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNT

Sakura sat high up in a birch tree, watching for the enemy to appear. She quickly made hand signs and murmured, "Clone Jutsu!"

Three more lime green bikini clad Sakura's appeared, sitting beside the original in the tree.

"This is how it's gonna go down…" Began the original Sakura.

Five minutes later all the clones of Sakura were in place and Sakura was stretching for a mad man run to the safe place, Hyuga Manor. Sakura Clone 1 was still in the tree, Sakura clone 2 was on Sakura's far left, and Sakura clone 3 was on Sakura's far right.

The plan was that Sakura, clone2, and clone 3 would all make a run for the house. The Enemy wouldn't be able to tell which was which so she now had a 35 more of a chance of escaping. Sakura Clone 1 would scream if the enemy was seen.

"Fail Proof" commented Sakura as she stood and couched in her running position. She motioned to her copies and took off.

Her and her clones' footsteps were undetectable in her eyes, for the beating of her heart was like thunder. Whether it was adrenaline or fear she didn't care, it felt good. She hadn't felt so alive in years! Ever since the incident with Sas- No! I won't think about that, thought Sakura.

The sun was setting now, so she ran harder…only a few more feet to go…, she thought.

A high pitched scream tore through the air and Sakura stopped, along with her clones. The each turned back slowly.

GASP

"NEJI?!!" screeched Sakura. Why? Why did she get this guy?? He could kill her if he wanted too!!!

Two more screams cut through the calm summer air and Sakura sought out the source. Two Neji's had just killed her clones and they too, disappeared.

Now the real Neji was walking toward her with a smirk on his handsome face.

_WOAH! Did I just think that? _Sakura asked herself.

_Yeah, he is pretty hot;__ standing there in__ half of his birthday suit!_ Commented Inner Sakura

"SHUT UP!!!" yelled Sakura, she covered her mouth.

Neji stepped closer and glared at her, "Who are you telling to shut up?"

Sakura rubbed the back of her head, and giggled, her face turning red with embarrassment. Neji only lifted his water gun.

"EEKKK! No wait!" pleaded Sakura, "I paid 1000000 yen for this!" Sakura's bikini was v shaped at the top and clasped around her neck; she had a sash around the full bottom.

Neji smirked and pulled the trigger.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

THUMP

CRASH

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Ino, "Get away Naruto!!!"

Naruto had discovered Ino's pitiful hiding place and was now chasing her through the house, knocking over various priceless objects.

Black food dye was going every where.

"Naruto!" came a gruff voice from the base of the stairs.

Naruto and Ino stopped running and looked to see Shikamaru and Hinata standing there.

"Y-y-you're wrecking my h-house…" murmured Hinata, looking down with a red face.

"What?" asked Naruto walking closer and into the kitchen, "I couldn't hear ya!"

Too bad for Hinata, Naruto was extra clumsy and slipped on some water. Not falling no, but sliding toward her and…

BAM

Ino and Shikamaru mouths dropped and they tried to hold back their laughter. To add to their humiliation, Sakura, a dripping wet Neji, a smirking Tenten, and a pissed off Sasuke walked into the house.

Their laughter was heard all the way over in America.

Naruto had fallen atop of Hinata, planting his face between her boobs, his hands had a vise-like grip on her hips…and he wasn't moving. Hinata was string at the top of his blond head in horror, her face blood red.

Tenten quickly ran upstairs and back, holding a camera she took a quick snap shot and hid it behind her back.

Naruto twitched and raised his head; he looked at Hinata in question. His face, mere inches from hers and asked, "Did we have sex?"

Hinata passed out moments later.

* * *

Dose this make me a pervert?

I hope so!!!!!

**Future reader of this story need to read this!  
**The next chapter I will upload will be mostly of one pairing, but that depends on you!  
Some where in you review type:

_NejiTen _for more Tenten and Neji fluffyness  
_SakuSasu_ for more 'getting closer'  
_NaruHina_ for more hilarious moments that result in Hinata passing out  
_InoShika_ for more 'getting closer but not realizing it'

_Fallen_


	8. Chapter 6

Summer Fling  
Chapter 6  
I don't own Naruto

**People really seem to like this story:)No complaints here!  
Warning: this story is about to get more… Mature, but nothing graphic…I hope!**

**NejiTen won the contest, but not by much!**

* * *

"...Hinata…" Naruto whispered. He lifted a finger and poked her in the boob, hoping to wake her.

"Naruto!" shrieked Ino, "Don't touch her there!" Sakura and Tenten nodded furiously, with flustered faces.

Naruto felt someone pick him up by his trunks, "Heyyy!" he protested. Neji threw him on the floor, away from Hinata.

"I will not stand for you molesting my cousin…" His cold voice sending chills down all the conscious girls' spines.

Sakura yawned and so did Ino, Tenten soon followed. They seen the curios and appraising looks the boys sent them.

Ino, Sakura and Tenten blushed. They giggled prettily. "I guess I'm tired…"began Sakura.

"Me too" agreed Ino.

"Go to bed" said Tenten, "I'll pack Hinata up there. Then I'll come up with popcorn, m'kay?"

Sakura nodded, "Alright then" she turned to Sasuke, "G-good night, Sauce-kay-kun"

His response was an incline of his head. Tenten wanted to bash it in.

"Good night, Shika …" Ino blushed at the look he gave her, "And Naruto, Neji, and Sasuke too." She added quickly.

"Good Night, Ino!" replied Naruto. Ino smiled and grabbed Sakura, proceeding to pull her up the stairs.

"Troublesome woman…" mumbled Shikamaru, "I'm gonna hit the sack too".

Tenten giggled and looked away sheepishly. Neji raised an eyebrow.

Naruto yawned…very loudly.

"Come on, Naruto" Said Sasuke, "let's go up and make our beds" he turned and left.

Naruto scrambled up and turned around, "Aren't you coming, Neji?"

"I'll be up there in a minute." He replied.

Naruto looked at both of them and wiggled his eyes brows, "Well, don't have too much fun!"

Tenten's whole face turned red and Neji looked away trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Naruto…" Neji warned. Naruto got the message and fled upstairs.

Tenten crouched down to look down at Hinata, her face wasn't red anymore and her breathing had returned to normal. _She must be-_

"Asleep" said Neji, startling Tenten. She looked up into white eyes and blushed. Neji raised an eyebrow and touched her forehead, "Are you okay? You've been doing that since we came back into the house".

Tenten knew her face just got redder; she looked down at Hinata, thinking of something clever to say.

"Tenten…?" asked Neji, seeing her discomfort.

Tenten fumbled for words, "Y-yes?"

"What is your last name?" Yes he already knew it, but he was just making small talk.

"Ah…Keisuke" She answered. She looked up and into his eyes, only to see they weren't on her face. She traveled down his line of vision and gasped. She was giving him an eye full alright! Her boobs were about to fall out of her tube top. She blushed and quickly pulled it up. _Stupid strapless bikini!_

She stood, "Where is the popcorn?" she asked. He pointed toward a cabinet on the left of her.

She smiled and turned to retrieve it. She opened the door and looked for the popcorn.

_Here __popcorn,__ popcorn. Come out where ever you __arrrreee__, I only want to eat you.__Ah Ha! There you be!_

The popcorn was on the highest self, she struggled to reach it. Tenten stood on her tippy toes and reached as far as she could.

She felt a hand grasp hers and a hot but wet body against her back. She tried to turn around but she couldn't move. She was pinned between Neji and the counter.

"What are you…" began Tenten. Her voice trailed off, she suddenly felt…foggy. Her legs felt like they were going to give out beneath her and her stomach was filled with butterflies.

"Helping you…" Neji whispered in her ear. He laid his hand on her bare stomach and picked up the popcorn with the other.

As he sat down the popcorn, Tenten felt his hand to slowly start caressing her stomach.

Tenten pulled away from him and placed the popcorn in the microwave. She set it for three minutes. She turned to look at Neji again, but regretting it a soon as she did. The look he was giving her…it was so intense, like he was daring her to a make a move. Tenten never backed down a challenge. But she didn't even feel like Tenten right now.

All theses emotions and feeling raging inside her right now was so confusing. It was all so foreign to her. Why did Neji make her feel this way?

"Pink suits you" commented Neji, in a low, husky voice. Tenten was beyond flustered by now.

"Thank you, Neji-san" replied Tenten.

He chuckled, "Just Neji".

"Oh-kay then" murmured Tenten.

"But I prefer you brown eyes" He said.

"I'm flattered Neji" began Tenten, "There's no need to continue complementing me".

Neji took a step toward her and Tenten stepped back. Another forward, another back…until Tenten hit the counter.

"Neji…what are you doing?" It came out more desperate than she had planned.

"I don't know anymore…" breathed Neji, standing so close to her he could smell the faint scent of the pool chlorine on her dried skin.

Tenten leaned back as he leaned forward, his hand now on the counter surface. He gazed half-lidded eyes at her pink lips. Tenten's eyes slid closed after she watched him inch closer, only centimeters away from her lips. She felt his hot breath flush over her face. _Closer…_

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Tenten eyes flew open and she pushed him back. She grabbed a bowl and emptied the popcorn from the hot bag.

She turned to him and smiled, "Don't want the popcorn to burn!" He glared at her.

"Well, you grab Hinata and I'll carry the popcorn." She stated. He glared at her again. "Isn't that why you stayed to help me?"

"Hn" He picked Hinata up bridal style and followed the infuriating female upstairs.

* * *

**WEll another one done, buttttt extremely short, and for that I am sorry  
oh and please excuse all the mistakes!**

**Didja like the NejiTen? I mean while it lasted? I know it was short cause popcorn only takes 3 minutes to pop im MY microwave. IDK about in yours...**

**When I update fast...That means short chapters...IDK why but I'm going to have to live with it because I'm dog tired right now. But Day 1 of the Summer has just ended, did I mention this'll probably go to Christmas in the fic?**

**R&R**


	9. Chapter 7

Summer Fling  
Chapter 7  
I don't own Naruto-kun….

You all need to thank, **Temari.fl-chan**, for this Chapter!The plot is about to get thicker!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAAH coughcough, sorry!

* * *

KNOCK KNOCK 

"Come in" yelled Ino, she sat behind Sakura, French braiding her short pink hair.

Tenten entered, in front of Neji, who was carrying Hinata, bridal style. Tenten smiled at them and gave Sakura the popcorn. Neji laid Hinata on her bed. Tenten turned back to Neji, "Thank you very much, Neji!"

"Hn" He made a move for the door.

"Goodnight!"

"Hn"

Neji slammed the door shut and slammed his shut, across the hall. All the girls flinched.

Sakura sighed, "What did you do to him, Tenten?" Ino snickered. Tenten blushed and sat down in front of them.

"It's more like what I _didn't_ do…" she replied, taking a handful of popcorn.

Ino and Sakura stared open mouth at her, "Wha..?" asked Ino.

Tenten leaned toward them and they leaned in, permanently in gossip mode. Sakura's unbraided hair fell forward.

"Neji…tried to kiss me!" loudly whispered Tenten, he face aflame.

"WHAT?!" screeched Ino and Sakura. Tenten put her finger to her lips and made it clear to be quiet. She sighed.

"When I was waiting for the popcorn to pop he just came up and tried to kiss me." Explained Tenten.

"What do you mean tried?" asked Ino, "Tried as in you didn't let him or you got interrupted?"

Tenten shot her an agitated look, and Ino glared at her, "Tired as the microwave beeped and I didn't want the popcorn to burn"

"Butttttt, you wanted to kiss him!" sung Sakura.

"N-No!" Tenten denied.

"Whatever…" Ino continued to finish Sakura's hair, "Admit it, you think he's adorable."

Tenten blushed and nodded her head, "Who wouldn't though? Their girl would have to be gay…"

"Yea", agreed Sakura, "You should have seen him after I shove him in the pool!" Tenten looked at her suspiciously.

Sakura giggled, "His hair had fallen out of its tie and wow…"

"Wow?" asked Tenten.

"Yea, you should see how long and straight it is", Sakura sighed dreamily, "I wish my hair was like that!"

Sakura seen Tenten's sadist smile and laughed, "Panda Buns! No worries! Neji is not my type trust me!" This time, Tenten smiled for real.

Ino snorted, "Yea whatever! Neji and Sasuke are just alike! Cold hearted, don't talk much and- ow!" Ino rubbed her arm.

Sakura had hit her with a book and Tenten was looking smug.

"What the hell?" asked Ino.

"Don't talk about them like that!" Ordered Tenten, "How would you like it if I called Shikamaru and lazy bum!"

Ino blushed and growled, "I don't care!" Sakura murmured a 'whatever' and Tenten looked at her disbelievingly. "I don't like Shika…maru! He is a lazy bum! I don't like him!" Ino shrieked.

"Who are you trying to convince?" asked Sakura, "Us or yourself?"

Ino sighed and gave them both the finger, "I hope you all have a huge zit in the morning!" Tenten laughed and looked at Ino.

"HEY! The dye came out!" yelled Tenten, "I've had enough pink or a lifetime!" Tenten ran to her **pink** suitcases and dug out a **pink** shampoo and conditioner bottle, **pink** bottle of body soap, **pink** towel, **pink** underwear and pajamas.

"Yeaaa" Ino said, "You definitely don't want to see anymore pink…" Sakura giggled and pointed to her hair.

"Well" said Tenten defensively, "This is my only pink stuff!"

"…right"

"Forget you!" murmured Tenten and stomped off toward Hinata's bathroom.

"WAIT!" yelled Sakura," Let's start a Prank War!"

Tenten halted and Ino stopped braiding, "Don't you think that's a little immature?" asked Tenten.

"Yeah" agreed Ino, "Me, you and Tenten are 18 years old, Hinata 17. That stuffs for 12 year olds…"

Sakura pouted, "It'll be fun though!" she reasoned, "Aren't we all 12 year olds on the inside?"

"Uh, no" said Ino, "I _want_ to have sex".

Sakura blushed, "_I do too!_" Tenten rolled her eyes and put her stuff down.

"How do we start this Prank War?" she asked.

Sakura smiled mischievously, "With you". Tenten smiled and nodded her head. "You're going to go ask for Neji's Shampoo. He'll give it too you. And bring it over here and we'll mix dye in it."

Ino shook her head, "What if he won't give it to her?"

"Tenten will say something, "Sakura turned to Tenten, "Improvise"

"Uh huh"

"I know!" yelled Ino, "Say you'll kiss him!"

Tenten fell over, anime style, "What?"

"Ugh" Sakura rubbed her temples, "Just say something."

Tenten punched her fist in the air, "I'll do it!"

"YAY!" yelled Ino and Sakura, Sakura's hair now braided. "And while you're doing that, we'll be fake asleep, so you can't ask us for ours!" exclaimed Ino.

"Prank War is now on!" said Sakura. They all giggled. Ino and Sakura shoved Tenten out the and across the hall, right in front of Neji's door. They giggled and closed the door. Tenten saw the lights switch off.

"I can do this…I can do this…" repeated Tenten, she raised her fist to knock on the door.

**NTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNT**

So far the night had been…complicated for Neji. First the incident with that girl, Tenten. Then, as soon as he had slammed the door shut in his room, Naruto and Sasuke bombarded him with useless questions like, "What happened?" "Didja kiss her?" "Are you mad?" "Didja grab her butt?" "She left you high and dry, didn't she?"

He handled the situation with perfection, making sure not to reveal any emotion. Or so he thought.

Now, Shikamaru was asleep, Naruto and Sasuke were playing Uno on their sloppily made sleeping bags, and Neji was quietly watching.

"Uno!" yelled Naruto, throwing down a 'nine'.

Sasuke glared at him, looked down at the pile, and smirked, "You Dobe!" he spat, "That's a six not a nine!" Sasuke looked like he won a million dollars while Naruto was seething. Neji chuckled, _how did I become friends with such lose__rs?_

KNOCK KNOCK

Neji, Naruto and Sasuke looked at the door, "I'll get it" reluctantly said Neji. He got up and walked to the door.

He opened the door and found Tenten looking at him expectantly, "What do you want?" he asked, voice dripping with resentment.

"Well, Hi to you, too" dryly greeted Tenten. She peered around him, "Wow, you throw awesome sleepovers…"

"What do you need?" his voice so harsh, Tenten physically flinched.

Tenten blushed and smile sheepishly, "I, well…um, I need some shampoo." She dare not look at him.

"Doesn't one of your friends have shampoo?" he asked.

"They're asleep"

"Sooo..?"

"It's rude to wake up people up, ya know!"

"And what makes you think I have shampoo?"

Tenten's mouth dropped, "Look at your hair! Any girl would kill to have this kind of hair!" She absently reached out and caught a strand, she twirled it around her fingers, "It's soft and straight and pretty and…you get me."

Neji took his hair back, his fingers brushing hers and sending a spark of something throughout him. He blinked, _what was that?_

Tenten asked, "Something wrong?"

Neji shook his head, "No, wait here." He closed the door and he was gone.

_I wonder __if__ he felt that too…probably not_ Tenten thought.

He opened the door and stepped outside, closing the door behind him. Tenten smiled at him. He gave her a blue bottle. She took it and this time, she purposely brushed his fingers, he looked up at her with a startled expression.

"About, awhile ago…" Neji began, his voice low.

Tenten laughed, "Oh no, don't worry about Neji!" He looked up at her again.

"Please don't be mad…" Tenten said, she leaned forward.

"About wha…" he began to ask. Tenten leaned forward further and kissed him on the cheek.

Neji stared at her face, but before she could pull away, he cupped her face and brought her lips to his own.

Tenten's eyes snapped open the moment she felt the warm of his lips. She grabbed his shoulders and gently pulled them apart. He stared at her through lust-fogged eyes, making them look grey instead of white.

"Neji, I…"Tenten looked away.

"I don't know why I did that." Stated Neji, "But I won't do it again…If you don't want me to" he quietly added.

"No Neji…this is just to fast for me" explained Tenten, "I don't know anything about you and vice versa…"

"I understand" he emotionlessly said, even thought the rejection hurt.

"But theres, no reason we can't be friends!" exclamimed Tenten, "…And a kiss every now and then wouldn't hurt…" she added.

Neji smirked at her, his pride half restored, "No…It couldn't."

Tenten smiled and leaned up to his ear, she whispered, "Alls fair in Love and War." She kissed him on the cheek again and walked back to Hinata's door, Neji stared at her. _Did that have a double meaning_, he wondered.

Tenten turned around and smiled, "Don't forget that…Neji-kun" she closed the door behind her.

He opened the door and Naruto and Sasuke feel out at his feet.

**NTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNT**

Hinata yawned and rolled out of bed, the next morning. "Why am I still in my tankini?" she wondered. It all came flooding back to her. She blushed when she remembered what happened with Naruto.

_Naruto…_Hinata smiled. She looked over at the sleeping bags on the floor. A head full of long brown hair was spilling out of one, long blonde hair out of the one next to it and short pink hair in the last. They must have washed the dye out, thought Hinata. She caught a piece of her hair and inspected it, it was still white.

She entered her bathroom and found it full of beauty products, Ino and Sakura, she thought. She reached under the sink counter and got out a towel. She quietly shut the door and undressed.

Hinata proceeded to take a shower.

**XxXxXxX**

On the opposite side of the house…everyone was snoring.

**XxXxXxX**

Hinata put on her Jacket and pants, squeaky clean as a baby. She whistled as she walked into her bedroom again. Tenten was up.

"G-good Morning Panda Buns" she greeted.

Tenten turned to her, "Sleep well, Hina?" she smiled and continued to tie her buns up.

"Y-yes, I did" Hinata replied, "What happened last night?"

At the mention of last night, Tenten blushed, "Ah, well…We started a Prank War…hehe"

"H-how?" asked Hinata.

"Well that's where you come in, Hina. You're going to give Neji's shampoo back to him" directed Tenten.

"W-w-why?"

"Because I don't wanna talk to him."

"O-ohkay, but f-f-fill me in, later."

Hinata retrieved her cousin's shampoo and walked to his door. She knocked…and knocked…and knocked.

"What?" asked a gruff voice, Sasuke. Hinata flushed.

She handed the shampoo to him, "G-g-give this t-to Neji-nii-san, w-when h-he w-wakes up"

"Okay" he murmured and shut the door.

Hinata walked back to her room and laughed. Tenten was throwing a fit with her hair.

"Stupid ass shampoo…making my hair all soft and straight" she continued to try to put the hair in buns.

"Are you okay, Panda Buns?" asked Hinata, coming behind Tenten and looking at her in the mirror.

"No!" grumbled Tenten, finally giving up, "It's so soft! Not matter how tight I tie it up, my hair slips through!"

"Y-you used Neji's shampoo didn't you?"

"Yea, well we had to make room for the dye…"

"DYE?"

"Yea…Didn't I say, 'We started a Prank War'?"

"Ohmigosh…Neji is going to kill us all!"

"Dose he cherish his hair that much?"

"Yes!"

"Oh…OH…I DON'T WANT TO DIIIEEEEEE!"

"What the hell?" yelled Ino as she sat up. Sakura moaned and set up too.

"HINA-CHAN SAYS NEJI LOVES HIS HAIR AND NOW WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Yelled Tenten.

Sakura jumped up and covered her mouth, "Calm down, we thought of a way not to get killed."

"Yea…he tried to kiss you" Ino smirked when Hinata's jaw dropped, "He won't kill you and if he tries to kill us, you can interfere, get me?"

Tenten slumped to the floor, "Oh-kay"

"Now that that's accomplished, let's go make breakfast!" Yelled Sakura. Sakura sweat dropped, "Who here knows how to cook?"

Ino, Tenten and Hinata sweat dropped.

* * *

Another chapter done...  
This one is longer than the last, but I hope you like it! 

**THIS IS THE BEGINING OF THE PRANK WARS!**


	10. Chapter 8

Summer Fling  
Chapter 8  
I don't own Naruto

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"I-I know how to cook" said Hinata. 

"Me too, only a little bit though" Agreed Tenten. Sakura sighed.

"Thank Kami" Sakura said, Ino nodded. Ino fixed her purple nightgown, stood up, and put on her fuzzy robe and slippers. Sakura had on a red spaghetti strap tee-shirt, and black shorts. Tenten wore a light blue silk button up shirt with matching PJ pants.

Sakura looked in the mirror at her hair and ran her fingers through it, she sighed and decided it looked as good as it was going to get. She noticed Tenten's hair was down, "Why is your hair down?" She asked as Tenten stood up and faced her.

Tenten snorted, "That shampoo of Neji's!" She slipped on her panda slippers, "It made my hair unmanageable! It's straight as a board and really soft!" Ino and Sakura grabbed for her hair, they awed at its softness. Hinata giggled and opened the door.

"C-c-come on, let's get breakfast ready" said Hinata as she walked out. Tenten smacked their hands and they let go. Tenten walked out with her mid-back length hair bouncing with her every step.

Sakura sighed, "I wish we hadn't put dye in his shampoo, then we could have used some…" whined Sakura. Ino nodded and they walked downstairs, making sure to tiptoe past Neji's room.

As the reached the kitchen they heard Hinata squeal, "I-I j-j-just put these on!" Tenten had dropped butter on her clean clothes. Ino snickered.

"I'm sorry, Hina!" replied Tenten, trying to wip it off.

"Go change into your Pj's" instructed Ino, "You look weird when we all have out Pj's on." Hinata nodded and ran back upstairs.

**XxXxXxXx**

Sasuke yawned and gathered his bathing supplies. The others wouldn't be waking up soon so he was going to take a shower before there was no hot water left. He grabbed the blue shampoo bottle Hinata had given him earlier and walked toward the bathroom.

_What Neji doesn't know, won't hurt him._

**XxXxXxXx**

Hinata changed and headed out her door. She giggled when she heard the shower running in her cousin's room. She walked in to the kitchen, "H-hey! The s-shower is running in Neji's r-room."

The girls looked at each other and laughed. Tenten stirred the eggs in the skillet. Hinata walked over and Ino gasp at her, "Wow, I love your Pj's Hina!"

Hinata looked down at her pajamas. Her white T-shirt fit snuggly around her boobs, and her pink jogging pants said 'sweet' on the butt in black letters. "T-thank Y-you, my mom bought them for me" replied Hinata.

KNOCK KNOCK

Tenten looked back toward the door and asked, "Who that that be?"

"I don't know" replied Sakura, she got up from the table and made her way through the messy kitchen and living room. She opened the door.

"What are_ you_ doing here?" asked Sakura, staring at the blonde.

"Hey Sakura!" she greeted, "I'm here to visit my little sister!"

Hearing the conversation in the kitchen, Ino froze. She moved toward the door and peeked. Her sister saw her. "Ino! How nice to see you!" Dakita pushed past Sakura and ran toward her sister, intent on hugging her. Ino glared at her.

"What do you want, Dakita?" she spat, "You never come to see me". Dakita looked hurt.

Hinata watched Ino sister put her hand on her hip and look at her nails, "Hmmm, you're right about that…Who are these people?"

Ino sighed and introduced them, "That's Hinata and Tenten at the stove, and Sakura is the one who opened the door".

"Hey who is he?" asked Sakura from the doorway, she glared at the guy looming over her.

Dakita looked back and sighed, "Oh…That's Sai".

Sai stood at least six feet tall, with short black hair and a shirt that revealed his pale stomach.

"You're really pale" stated Sakura. The guy moved his black eyes to her and she gasped. _He__ l-looks like__Sasuke!_

"You're an ugly bitch" he stated looking bored. Sakura growled. Sai smile a fake smile at her.

She raised her fist and yelled, "Go to HELL, BAKA!" Before she could punch him, Dakita grabbed her fist. "I'm going to kill him!"

Dakita giggled, "Sorry about him, he doesn't do well with strangers. He's just joking, please don't take him seriously."

Sakura put her fist down and glared at the man. She walked toward the kitchen with Dakita and Sai.

"Hello ladies" greeted Sai, they all stared at him. He smiled.

"H-h-hi, I'm Hinata Hyuga" replied Hinata, looking flustered.

Tenten noticed his fake smile and said, "Yea, I'm Tenten. Nice to meet you" She held out her hand to shake his, he looked at it until she pulled it back. Tenten blushed angrily.

"And I'm Sakura" grumbled the pink haired ninja.

Sai looked at Ino expectantly. She swore, "You know who I am" Sai smiled and nodded.

There was an awkward silence. "Are you two going to stay and have breakf…" began Tenten.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" yelled a male voice from upstairs. Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Tenten all looked at each other. They fell over laughing. Sai looked at Dakita.

"Did we miss something?"

"Obviously."

Sasuke came running downstairs with only a towel covering his lower body. He had pink hair. And he was pissed!

"WHICH ONE OF YOU BITCHES DID THIS?" he yelled. The girls were staring at his half naked body. Even Dakita was looking.

Sasuke walked up to Hinata, "It was you wasn't it?" He asked, stepping closer. Sakura panicked and before Tenten could utter a curse would she was in front of Hinata.

"Back off, Sasuke" growled Sakura, glaring at him. He glared back and leaned closer. You could see the electricity.

Ino whispered something in Tenten's ear; Tenten ran to the counter and retrieved her camera from last night. She held in up at the two and motioned that she was ready. Ino walk up to Hinata and 'accidently' pushed her into Sakura.

Sakura gasp and their lips connected. She seen a flash from the corner of her eye and stepped away from the non moving Sasuke. He glared at her and walked back upstairs.

Sakura touched her lips while everyone was laughing. She glared at her friends for doing that. She stepped toward Tenten who was holding the camera. "Give me that!"

"No!" yelled Tenten. Sakura dived for her and Tenten ran in circles, dodging her.

The fire alarm went off and the girls screamed. Sai looked bored.

"The eggs burnt!" screeched Ino. She ran up and turned off the heat. They looked around at the ruined house.

"T-the m-maid should be here any minute" Commented Hinata.

Dakita sighed, "How bout I treat all of us to breakfast? Ya know, the maid is gonna be pissed when she sees this." They nodded, "We can eat breakfast, go shopping and stuff like that.And I can talk to Ino about something".

The four younger girls ran upstairs to get ready.

"You want to come, Sai?"

"Is that Sakura girl gonna come?"

Dakita smiled knowingly, "Yepp"

"Then yes" he answered.

_A new plaything is always exciting_, he thought.

* * *

**Sorry it's short but I wanted to put in another chapter...  
I might not be updating as fast now that schools started back. **

**I'm sorry...:( but please, keep reviewing, I love reveiws because I see your point of veiw on my story and it encourages me to keep writting, well typing.**

**Dosen't a pink haired Sasuke look funny...and hott? I think so.**

**Dose anyone here think Sai is sexy? I DO!!!!!!!**

**Please, R&R**


	11. Chapter 9

**Summer Fling**

**Chapter 9**

**I don't own Naruto**

* * *

"You look so pretty, Sakura!" squealed Tenten. Sakura swirled around in the mirror. She wore her red, short-sleeved, zip-up jacket. Black shorts with a tan skirt like cover. She tied in the village headband at the base of her neck. 

Sakura smiled, "You too, Tenten!" Tenten wore a white Chinese style shirt with a lone red stripe. Her red pants were snug on her hips and stopped below the knee. She curled her bangs and let the unmanageable hair hand down her back. She chose not to wear her headband.

Tenten dismissed the compliment with a wave of her hand. Hinata sat on her bed with a clean outfit; her navy Capri's, zip-up jacket and a headband around her neck. Ino stood in the bathroom trying to curl her bang the right way. Her long hair was in a high on her head. Ino wore a purple belly shirt that had no sleeves and buttoned at her neck. Black shorts, like Sakura, fishnet shorts, and a purple skirt with a slit up the front that buttoned.

"Any day now, Ino" grumbled Sakura as she sat beside Hinata. Tenten sighed.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

"I'M DONE!" yelled Ino, stepping out of the bathroom.

Tenten, Sakura, and Hinata shot straight up. They had fallen asleep on the bed.

Hinata rubbed her eyes, "R-read to g-g-go now?"

"Yep" replied Ino, her bang fixed over her right eye, almost covering it. They quietly walked downstairs, afraid to disturb the boys.

They giggled when they saw Dakita lying across Sai's lap, both of them asleep. Tenten got out her camera and took a snapshot.

Ino smirked evilly, "Blackmail" she said.

"I assume you're going to shred that photo, right?" asked Sai, one eye open, staring at them. The girls jumped ten feet back.

"I thought you were asleep!" hissed Tenten, the rest of the girls were behind her.

"You thought wrong" he stated, "A real ninja would have known that". He poked Dakita in the shoulder. Tenten bared her fist at him.

Dakita mumbled and sat up. She looked at the girls, "Ready now?" They nodded. "I'm surprised the maid isn't here yet" she remarked dryly. Hinata, Sakura and Tenten glared at Ino, who in turn blushed sheepishly.

"Well let us be going now" interrupted Sai, turning toward the door.

Sakura gasped in horror, "HE'S COMING?!" Sai smiled at her and nodded.

Dakita followed Sai, Tenten and Ino forced Sakura out the door and Hinata took one last look at the food dye stained floor, broken objects, and burnt eggs. She hoped the maid wouldn't kill the guys. She shook her head and exited the house, closing the door behind her.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Konoha Ramen Shop" read Ino; they all had chosen here to eat. They moved past the coverings and each sat down. Starting from the left: Sakura, Ino, Dakita, Tenten, Hinata, and Sai.

"How may I help you?" asked the young waitress from behind the counter.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" thought Ino, "I'll have the ramen that has the lowest calories". Ino smiled when the waitress nodded her head.

"I'll have the chicken flavored Ramen" stated Tenten.

"I want the miso Ramen" ordered Sakura.

"I'll have that too" said Sai. Sakura leaned back to glare at him.

"I'll have the beef ramen, please and thank you" ordered Dakita.

"M-me t-t-too" quietly ordered Hinata.

"Is that all?" asked the waitress.

"Hai" replied Dakita, looking sadly at her change purse. Ino laughed and pat her on the back.

"So what are we gonna do today?" asked Sakura, putting her elbows on the counter.

"SHOP!" yelled Ino.

"Okay…" said Tenten, "What else?"

"See a movie..?" asked Dakita.

"Sure"

"Whatever"

"O-oh k-kay"

"I do not mind"

"Yay"

They all sat in silence until and waitress yelled, "Order up!" She sat down the ramen in front of each of them. The girls ate hungrily, while Sai played with his.

Tenten burped when she finished hers. She smiled at the looks sent her way.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"To the malllll!" sung Ino as she skipped ahead of them. Tenten rolled her eyes, Hinata giggled. Tenten could hear Sakura arguing with Sai behind her and Dakita humming in front of her.

_I wonder what Neji is doing. Wait, why am I thinking about Neji? He is so stuck up, even though he tried to kiss me._ Tenten blushed, _He is majorly cute but I will not be some guy's random fling._

She looked at Ino, I wonder who she thinks is cute in the house. Tenten glanced at Hinata beside her, _I think she likes Naruto, and when he said he will make Sakura his, I saw her eyes drop in disappointment. I hope Naruto likes her back, no one has ever shown interest in her…or me…since like ever. _Tenten smiled sadly_, I was always labeled as a tomboy and never viewed as girlfriend material. Eh, I won't pity myself…_ Tenten looked up and smiled, _who cares if no stupid guys like me?_

"Panda Buns?" asked Hinata, her white eyes full of concern, "What are you thinking about?"

Tenten blushed, "Nothing really."

"A-about N-neji?" Hinata asked, a small smile forming on her lips.

Tenten flushed, "No! I-I…" Hinata laughed and waved the question off.

"I was thinking about Naruto…" admitted Hinata as her face turned red.

They talked quietly so the other ones couldn't hear them.

"You like Naruto?"

"I-I think s-so"

"I knew it!"

"H-how?"

"Maybe when he first came you looked at him like your knight in shining armor, or when you got sad when he told Sakura he was going to make her his, and maybe when you passed out when he landed on top of you…"

"O-okay I get i-it"

"I notice…"

"We're here!" excitedly yelled Ino. Everyone looked at the chain line of stores and groaned (except Sakura and Ino).

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

"…Meet back here in two hours." Instructed Dakita. Everyone had a partner, willingly or not. Tenten and Hinata walked toward the weapon shop. Ino and Dakita ran off in the Name brand clothing store. Sai and Sakura just glared at each other.

"Pale freak"

"Ugly Bitch"

"Pale freak"

"Ugly Bitch"

"Pale freak"

"Ugly Bitch"

"You'll never get laid if you keep acting like that" spat Sakura and she walked toward a perfume shop.

Sai snorted and followed, "Do not worry. I like fucking ugly bitches like you" Sakura turned around so fast Sai almost didn't catch her fist, "Now, Now, let's play nice".

Sakura relaxed her arm and plastered on a fake smile. Sai believed it and released her.

**WHAM**

Sai went flying across the street, people were now watching.

"Don't you ever think I would even ever consider liking you" she spat, her voice dripping with venom, "But saying something like that is too much. If you value your life, never do it again".

Sai rubbed his jaw, "You're good at faking smiles" he said, "I'll have to watch out for you now". He smiled and was right beside her again.

Sakura rolled her eyes and grabbed his arm, "I hope you have a credit card…You're buying!"

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Later that night, the girls waved at Dakita and Sai as they left. They entered the house and threw the thousands of bags down.

"Ya know, a movie would have been awesome if you hadn't spent all Dakita's money…" commented Tenten.

"But I did" replied Ino, "So get over it."

Hinata yawned, "W-what time is it?" she asked.

Sakura looked at the clock, "It's…..ten thirty"

They pulled off their sandals and walked toward the kitchen.

"Where have you been, Hinata?" asked a cold masculine voice. The girls looked up and saw the boys at the kitchen table.

They all flushed. Hinata set her purse down, "I-Ino's sister stopped by, and offered to take us o-out. I-It w-would h-have been rude to d-decline."

Neji glared at her, "Tell me next time" he ordered, "I thought you were kidnapped".

Tenten looked over at Sakura and Ino, they were drooling at something. Tenten followed their gazes and blushed. All the guys were shirtless!! Tenten immediately looked away but stole a quick glance at Neji. He smirked at her.

"I'm tired" stated Tenten.

"Me too"

"M-me three"

"Me four!"

"Well then lets go to bed, then!" yelled Tenten as she made her way upstairs.

"Good night Sauce-kay" murmured Sakura, Sasuke's hair was now is regular color.

"Good night, Shikamaru" yelled Ino, she dragged Sakura upstairs with her.

Hinata looked uncomfortable. She twirled her hair in her fingers. Naruto noticed this.

"Night Hinata!" he said, Hinata blushed and smiled, "And tell Sakura-chan I said G'night too!" he added. Her smile faded, but she nodded. She retreated upstairs to safety.

"Naruto, you dobe" mumbled Sasuke. Neji and Shikamaru nodded and headed upstairs.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing" Sasuke shook his head, "Come on". They both went upstairs.

* * *

**Another Chapter! YAY! I got over 200 reviews!!!! I'm so happy!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Please excuse all the mistakes :) Review! I know I just kinda rambled but I wantd to give ya'll an update. They'll be another on soon!**

**Fallen**


	12. Chapter 10

**Summer Fling  
Chapter 10  
I don't own Naruto-kun...**

**You know what? Don't kill me b/c I haven't updated, school's getting drastic...**

**Dedication: Heath Ledger- I loved this man so much, he was an awesome actor and father. R.I.P. **

* * *

The next day was like the last; the girls got up, and went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. The girls stood in the door way, amazed at the sparking shine. The kitchen was clean again. 

"The maid did an awesome job" commented Tenten, she opened a cabinet door and selected pancake batter. "How dose chocolate chip pancakes sound?"

Sakura and Hinata nodded while Ino looked doubtful. "Are they low fat?" she asked.

Tenten rolled her eyes, "Duh" she dryly replied, "Ino, you need some meat on that tiny frame".

Ino looked at her with a stupefied expression, "No...I don't"

Hinata received the frying pan from Tenten and got out some bacon to be defrosting; she turned the stove on and poured a measured amount of vegetable oil in the pan. Sakura and Ino sat at the table watching.

--

The girls looked at the feast laid before them, "What is it?" asked Sakura.

Tenten and Hinata glared at her. They had prepared a large stack of chocolate chip pancakes, a plate full of crisp bacon, scrambled eggs and buttered toast.

"It's an American breakfast" answered Tenten, "I somehow obtained an American Cookbook…Hinata and me was looking at it a couple weeks ago"

"It smells soo good!" suddenly yelled Ino, looking at the eggs hungrily. Hinata set a stack of plates on the table and each girl grabbed one and began filling their plates up, the boys can have the leftovers.

--

Shikamaru sniffed the air in his sleep. He cracked open an eye and looked around. Naruto, Neji and Sasuke were still asleep.

He sat up and rubbed his eyes, "How troublesome...something smells good..." he stood up and pulled his hair in a ponytail, he decided to go as he was, shirtless.

He made his way downstairs and saw the girls at the table, eating breakfast. They didn't seem to notice him.

He cleared his throat and the girls stopped eating, they each slowly turned to look at him, "Yea?" asked Tenten, her mouth half full with eggs.

"Man..." he grumbled, "I'm hungry".

Hinata put her chopsticks down and replied in a low voice, "That...um...I...help yourself".

Shikamaru grinned lazily and grabbed a plate. Ino, who had been the first to notice his current state of dress, blushed a bright pink. She quickly realized their was a seat open next to her and hoped he didn't sit in it.

Too bad for her, he did. Ino stared at him as he gobbled the food down, her envy must've been clear. Shikamaru stopped eating and looked at her, as if noticing her for the first time.

"You should really eat more" he said, looking at her bare stomach, thanks to her belly shirt.

Ino blushed and moved a bang from her eye, "No, I'll get fat" she replied.

Shikamaru shook his head and turned back to his food, but before he took a bite of pancake he mumbled, "Troublesome pretty woman". Ino blushed again, and turned back to her food.

Having just watched this whole event, Sakura smiled and mouthed 'payback' to Hinata, who smiled back. "So Shikamaru, what all happened yesterday, while we were gone?" Sakura asked.

Shikamaru looked up and sighed, "What a drag..." he began, "The maid woke us up, her screaming and swearing. After she wailed on us and left, Naruto fixed us all some ramen. Me and Naruto went swimming, Neji took a shower...and used my extra bottle..." he looked at Tenten who giggled, "Sasuke went to talk to Tsunade and came back...basically we sat around and did nothing" he yawned and took a bite of bacon.

"Sounds...fun" dryly added Ino, "What should we all do today?"

"I don't know"

"It doesn't...um...matter to me..."

"Whatever"

Ino sighed and mumbled, "You're all no help"

Tenten looked at Ino and gasped, "Wait! What did Dakita wanted to talk about with you?"

Ino laughed, "I almost forgot! But she wanted me to work the flower shop Wensday of next week"

"Ohh" said Sakura, "Can we come?"

"Sure!"

Hinata sighed and spoke, "H-how about we g-go to the b-beach?"

Tenten, Sakura and Ino thought for a moment before pumping their fists in the air, "TO THE BEACH!!!"

Shikamaru sighed, "Want me to wake up the guys?"

"Yepp, tell'em we're leaving in an hour!" yelled Tenten, very excited.

Shikamaru sighed, pushed his empty plate away and walked lazily upstairs.

--

In exactly one hour the guys were downstairs, swim trunk and tee shirt clad, waiting on the girls.

"How long dose it take 4 females to get ready to go to the beach?" asked Neji, agitation evident in his voice.

"You took 15 minutes brushing your hair, Hyuga" replied Sasuke, followed by his trademark smirk. Neji glared at him.

"It is your destiny to always be below me, Uchiha" shot back Neji, looking smug.

"Hyuga"

"Uchiha"

"Hyuga"

"Uchiha"

"Hyuga"

"Uchiha"

"Hyuga"

"Uchiha"

"Hyuga"

"Uchiha"

"Hyuga"

"Uchiha"

"OHMIGAWD!" yelled Sakura, coming through the door, "We all know each other's last names, kay?"

Tenten rubbed her temples, "Oi Sakura, keep it down will ya?" Sakura looked back and nodded, aware of the consequences of Tenten getting a headache. The two prodigies glared at each other and grabbed their beach bags.

"Aye Sakura! What took you so long? You only changed into your clothes!" pointed out Naruto, who was eyeing all of the girls. It was true, each girl had on their daily outfits, and nothing was different about them.

"We'll change when we get to the beach, Naruto" replied Sakura. Naruto snickered and blushed.

"I can't wait to see you in a bikini..." he commented.

Sakura's temple twitched and she shook her fist at Naruto, "WHAT WAS THAT, DOBE?" Naruto hid behind Sasuke, who snickered. Sakura smiled at him, "I like your swim trunks, Sauce-kay-kun..." They were black with fire shooting up the right leg. Sasuke studied her and nodded. Tenten's temple twitched and she raised her fist, Ino jumped on her, motioning for the guys (Sakura and Hinata too) to go on.

As soon as the guys were out the door, Ino removed herself. "Tenten, give them time...don't you want Sakura happy?"

Tenten replied, "Of course I do, but he'll only hurt her...again".

Ino shook her head, "Whatever, but you wanna play another trick on the guys?"

"Who?"

"Me and you, we'll play it on Shikamaru and Neji"

"I'm up for it!"

They walked out the door and followed the others, making sure no one could hear them.

Meanwhile, Sakura and Hinata looked back at the two whispering girls and looked worried, "I don't know if I like those two together..."said Sakura.

Hinata smiled and nodded, "S-sakura?"

Sakura looked at her, "Yea?"

"Wanna...play a trick...um, on the uh...guys?"

Sakura's eyes lit up, "Sure!" she exclaimed, but whispered, "Just me and you, Tenten and Ino are probably making a plan right now."

Hinata nodded, "Neji-niisan, he told me a-about a jutsu N-Naruto's been using to trick, uh other...boys..." Sakura nodded and Hinata continued, "Naruto calls it, um Sexy Jutsu...he t-turns into...a pretty girl...and guys like it..."

"Soo your say we should you that to turn into girls..?" dumbly asked Sakura.

"N-no..." replied Hinata, "We'll t-transform into cute...boys...and uh, hit on...Sasuke and Naruto"

"Ahhhh..." thought Sakura, "I'll do it!!!" Sakura gave her a high five, "This is the best plan ever!"

Hinata giggled and looked ahead, "Oh, we're here..." Sakura looked up and gasped. The beach was packed!

The girls walked up behind the boys and stared. "BEACH PARTY!!!" yelled Naruto running towards the beach, ripping his shirt off. Hinata suddenly covered her nose and blushed. Tenten laughed at that.

"We're gonna go change in the changing tents..." Ino said, "You guys find us a good spot and put down these two large blankets" she held out two ultra sized beach blankets, Sasuke and Neji took them, "Ohkay bye!" she waved and looked slyly at Shikamaru, "See ya in a minute Shika-kun!"

The boys laughed at Shikamaru's blush and headed down the beach.

Sakura sighed and headed towards the changing tents, the other girls at her heel.

--

The girls stepped out on the beach and smiled at the awaitng fun. Ino wore a purple bikini, tube top and boy short bottoms. Tenten wore a pink tanki, with pink ribbons in her hair to match. Hinata wore a light blue bikini with tan shorts to go over the bottoms. And Sakura sported a personalized bikini, red with her family circle on the butt of her bottoms.

"Take it off, pinkie!!" some random guy yelled from the beach. Ino, Tenten and Hinata sweat dropped.

Sakura's eyes twitched and she yelled, "Get a life, you pervert!!!!!" When no response came Sakura smirked, "Come on Hina, let's...get some ice cream for the stand!" Hinata nodded and followed the pinked haired ninja, with an amused smile on her lips.

Ino sighed, "Well it obvious that they're going to do they're plan right now so why don't we?" she asked.

"Okay..." Tenten looked confused, "What are we gonna do again?"

Ino smacked her head and glared at her, "And they say I'm the dumbest one out of us all!" Tenten smiled sheepishly. "Butttttt, we're gonna use male sexy no jutsu. It will turn us into to guys as long as we control our chakra. And we'll totally charm the guys and see if they're gayy! Haha!"

"But what if they are...Neji and Shikamaru?" asked Tenten.

"Uhhhhh, that would be bad!" replied Ino, she started to walk back into the changing tent, "Come on, we'll do it in here!"

"HELL YEA!" yelled another random guy.

Tenten sweat dropped and followed.

--

"Sakura...let's do it...behind the concession stand..." murmured Hinata.

"WOOOHOOOO! LEZBIANS!" yelled yet another random guy.

Sakura shook her fist at him and followed Hinata behind the stand. They made sure no one was coming, before performing the hand signs.

"Male Sexy No Jutsu!" they quietly chanted. A puff of smoke appeared around their bodies.

"I feel weird..."commented Sakura as the smoke blew away. She turned to look at Hinata and fell over laughing. Hinata sighed a ruffled her short navy hair.

"I...I..." Hinata paused, "I SOUND LIKE A GUY!!!!" Sakura had stopped laughing and stood up, Hinata was a couple inches shorter then her. Then she realized they were still in bikinis. She, I mean he, silently swore and dug through his bag.

"What are our names?" asked Hinata, her voice not stuttering anymore.

Sakura looked up and smiled, "You didn't stutter, Hina!" Hinata blushed and nodded. Sakura pulled out two pair of swimming trunks and handed the orange and black one to Hinata, while she took the red and dark blue trunks., "Here hurray and put these on, before someone comes."

--

"This is troublesome..." stated Shikamaru, "What's taking the girls so long?"

Neji sighed and watched Naruto chase after an evilly laughing Sasuke. "Hn" he replied.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "You're a pain in the ass" he said.

Neji glared at him, "And it is your fate to always be a lazy loser." he shot back.

Shikamaru chuckled, "Sounds good to me..."

Neji's eyes widened and Inner Neji danced around in his head chanting, "YOU GOT BURRRRNNNNNNNED!" Neji shook his head and searched for the girls. He spotted a pink hair coming out from behind a stand, then a navy head following her...wait. Not girls, thought Neji, They have swimming trunks on...

Neji scanned the beach again, not finding any thing compared to the girls. Neji sighed, his uncle would kill him if any happened to Hinata.

"Hey, guys! Mind if we join you?" asked an unknown voice. Neji turned to see who it was. Two boys, one with medium blonde hair tied back and over his shoulder, the other, brown hair and eyes.

"So can we?" asked the blonde boy again.

Neji narrowed his eyes, "No"

"Well to bad for you!" exclaimed the blonde boy and sat down on the sand beside him. Before Neji could say something the blonde boy interrupted again, "Hey, who's that beside you?"

Shikamaru sighed, "I'm Shikamaru...and you are...?" The blond boy turned to his companion and had a whispered conversation.

The boy turned back to them and smiled, "Nice to meet you, Shikamaru. It's good to know that some here is nice. But my name is Sheria Yamanaka."

Shikamaru and Neji's eyes widened, "Would you happen to know an Ino Yamanaka?" asked Shikamaru.

Ino smiled, "Yes, I do" she said, "She's my cousin"

Shikamaru nodded, "And who's that beside you?" No wonder he looks so much like Ino...

Tenten spoke up, "I'm Korruseme, nice to meet you."

"Why have we never seen you at school?" asked a suspicious Neji.

Ino sweat dropped, "We got to a school in Lightening Country."

"Soo do you two have girlfriends?" asked Ino. Both boys blushed.

"Well I-" began Shikamaru.

A tall shadow cast over Shikamaru and he looked up and grinned.

Ino looked at the intruder with deadly eyes. It was a tall golden blonde haired girl with dark green eyes, her body was scandalously curvy. The girl jumped on top of Shikamaru. Instead of pushing her off he laughed on wrapped his arms around her.

"Shikamaru!! I've missed you soo much!" the girl squealed. Ino was seething and Tenten grabbed a hold of her elbow to keep her from jumping on the girl.

"Ino", whispered Tenten, "don't blow our cover!" Ino wretched her arm out of Tenten's grasp.

Ino took a deep breath and smiled at the two. Shikamaru lifted her in his lap and place his chin on top of her head.

"And who might this be Shikamaru?" asked Ino, smiling at the blonde.

"Ah, what a drag. This is Temari, my girlfriend..." he replied, Temari giggled, turned around and placed a kiss and Shikamaru's lips. He blushed.

Tenten heard Ino's sharp intake of breath and thought it better if they leave.

Tenten tapped Ino's shoulder and said, "Sheria, we have to get back, it's already 2:30."

Ino's face lit up, "Oh my! Takkura is gonna be one pissed girl is we don't hurry!" Everyone was staring at 'him'. "Sorry guys..." she glared at Temari, "and girl. But we have to go, it was nice meeting you" and they both left in a cloud of sand.

"Losers..." mumbled Neji.

"NEJI!!!!" yelled Naruto, running up to them, dripping wet. "Sasuke's gay!!!! These two guys came up and was flirting with us! SASUKE FLIRTED BACK!"

Neji laughed and exclaimed; being totally out of character, "Uchiha finally came out of the closet!!"

Naruto looked at Shikamaru and Temari, "WHO'S THIS BROAD?" he loudly asked.

Temari laughed, "Who are you, baka?" she asked.

Naruto sneered, "I asked you first!"

"NARUTO!!!!" yelled Sasuke, "I'm NOT gay!" He came up beside Naruto and stared at Temari.

Ohhh, local hottie, thought Temari, looking down to hide her blush.

"Who's she?" asked Sasuke, his I-don't-care-face back on.

"I'm Temari, Shikamaru's girlfriend." explained Temari.

Naruto gasped, "But what about In-" Sasuke slapped his hand over Naruto's mouth.

"What?" asked Temari, looking suspicious.

Neji replied, "About his invention of a sleeping potion."

"Oh", replied Temari, "I knew Shikamaru was smart!"

"Temari-chan!" yelled a girl running up the beach, "Gaara's leaving, come' on!" The girl stopped in front of her and Shikamaru, "Nice to finally meet you, Shikamaru-chan, Temari never shut ups about you."

Temari blushed and stood, standing beside the black haired and eyed girl, "I'm coming Kin. Where are Karin and Tayuya?"

"We're here!" the two yelled, stopping beside the other two. Karin had messy bright red hair and red eyes, while Tayuya also had messy red hair but brown eyes. Karin's eye's lit up as she stared at Sasuke.

Karin jumped on top of him and squealed, "I'm your new wife!!!!!!!!!"

And guess who happened to hear? Yes, our very own pink haired ninja. And she was anything but happy.

Ino, Hinata, and Tenten came up behind her. As soon as they noticed the other girls they gave each boy a death glare.

Sakura dropped her ice cream cones and wretched the girl off Sasuke. Sasuke sighed and scooted far away. Temari sat back down beside Shikamaru, Kin beside Neji, and Tayuya beside Naruto.

"Back off Sasuke-kun!" warned Sakura, her green eyes a blaze.

The red head giggled, "That's gonna be hard...considering I'm his new wife!" Everyone's mouths dropped. Tenten sat down on the other side of Neji, pulling him closer to her. She glared at the girl with extremely long black hair. Kin glared back and scooted closer to Neji. Tenten leaned across him, her eyes in slits.

"You wanna take this to the empty half of the beach?" Tenten asked, her voice dangerously low. Kin smirked and leaned over Neji too, their foreheads touching and their eyes in slits.

"Let's go..." answered Kin. Neji was glaring at them both.

Meanwhile, Naruto was scooting far away from the brown eyed red head, toward Hinata. Tayuya giggled and crawled over to him.

"Cutie..." whimpered Tayuya, "Come on, we can have some fun in the changing tents..."

Naruto rapidly shook his head, "I'll pass on that!" Now he had made it to the sitting Hinata, he grabbed her and pulled her into his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist and nuzzling her neck. Hinata's face was bright red but she was enjoying every minute of it and hoping she wouldn't pass out.

With Ino, Shikamaru, and Temari…

"Soooo when did you meet?" asked Ino.

"Why do you care..?" shot back Temari.

Ino glared at her, "After school maybe?"

Temari smirked, "Maybe after school?"

Ino glared harder, "I'm TRYING to be nice, so quite being a stubborn bitch!"

Temari smiled cockily, "That I am, my fellow blonde female..." And to add Ino's humiliation, Shikamaru chuckled.

Back with Sakura and Karin...

"You'll never be his wife!" shouted Sakura.

"Oh yea? Well you won't either!" snapped Karin.

Sakura had had enough, "Just get your damn friends and leave! No one wants you here!"

Karin studied the female and nodded, "Another day then...forehead girl!"

Sakura sweat dropped, "Why you..." she began, "FIRE CROTCH!"

Each girl got up and walked off but Temari stayed, "Bye Shikamaru, hope to see you around...soon!" She waved at everyone and glared at Ino. The boys sighed in relief, except Naruto, he was still molesting Hinata. And she giggled when he did it.

Neji growled and made an attempt to drag Naruto away from his cousin but Tenten grabbed his wrist.

"Let her be happy, don't you like to see her smile?" asked Tenten, her eyes downcast.

Neji studied Tenten and let his arm drop to his side. Tenten looked up, her eyes glassy and smiled.

"Tenten..." began Neji.

"I don't want to hear it!" snapped Tenten; she put her back to him.

Sakura sighed and sat down. Her short pink hair flowed in the wind and Sasuke stared at her.

Ino was glaring at Shikamaru, "Ya know, you could have told us you'd gotten a girlfriend..."

Shikamaru leaned back and closed his eyes, "Too troublesome..." he mumbled.

Ino growled, "WELL MAYBE YOU'RE TROUBLESOME…PINEAPPLE BOY!"

Shikamaru opened his eyes and glared at her, "Maybe if you weren't so damn loud…" he closed his eyes again and Ino turned away from him.

"N-naruto...the um, girls are...gone...now..." softy stuttered Hinata.

Naruto blinked and pulled away, he grinned sheepishly at Hinata, "Thanks Hinata, I own you one."

"Any...time, Naruto" replied Hinata, smiling.

Naruto giggled and leaned up to her ear and whispered, "I really like your boobies, Hinata..." Hinata's face turned red and she giggled, Naruto continued, "They're not too big like Granny Tsunade's or too small lik Sakura's. And they're really soft..." If it was possible Hinata turned even redder and laughed out loud, Naruto smiled, "It makes me wonder what color your nipples are..." Naruto flipped the string of her top.

Hinata's mouth dropped and she playfully slapped Naruto on the arm, "Naruto!"

Naruto laughed, "I was just teasing, Hinata. But you're the only girl I can do that with and they not beat the hell outta me!" Naruto grinned.

"Well, I'm going to go swim. I've been at the beach all day and haven't swum any!" Tenten quickly covered her mouth and Ino pretended to shot herself.

Neji looked up, eyes narrowed, "What were you doing the whole hour you where gone?"

Tenten giggled sheepishly and looked to Ino for help, but alas she was fake dead, lying across a distressed Shikamaru. "I...uh, was at the concession stand! YEA!" she quickly added.

Neji glared at her, he could tell she was lying.

"I'll come with you" said Sakura, standing up. She dusted off her bottoms and held a hand out to Tenten. Tenten toke it and they girls walked down to the beach.

"Hinata!" called Ino," come lay and get a tan with me!" Ino cleaned of their part of the blanket, put on her sunglasses and laid down. Hinata soon crawled over beside her. She stood and pulled off her shorts, revealing the rest of her bikini. Naruto was drooling, of course, and Neji hit him in the head.

Hinata sighed and lay down beside Ino, and contently smiled.

Neji turned and watched Tenten make her way down to the water. He gave a sharp intake of breath as he watched an unruly brown headed guy about his age running toward Tenten. He was trying to catch something when...

WHAM

Tenten moaned and tried to get up, but a large weight had settled on top of her. She could hear Sakura yelling her name and someone apologizing. She cracked open an eye and found another set of brown eyes looking back at her. She blushed when she realized, one, it was a guy, and two; he was lying on top of her in a rather inappropriate position.

"S-sorry, girl..." said the guy, as he moved into a sitting position beside her. Tenten nodded and sat too, wiping the sand from her person. The guy blushed, "What's your name?"

Tenten looked up and blushed too, "its Tenten Keisuke" she answered, "And you are..?"

"I'm Kankuro, from the Sand Village" he answered. A football come bounding out of no where and hit him in the head, he sighed and rubbed it, "Thanks Gaara..." he half heartedly yelled.

Tenten giggled, "If you don't mind me asking..." Tenten giggled again, "Why do you have purple lipstick on your face?"

Kankuro's face turned beet red and he growled, "Just...cause." someone yelled his name, "Well I got to go, now." Tenten nodded. Kankuro stood but turned back, "I'd like it if I got to see you another time this week. I have to leave for Suna Wensday. Maybe I could call you..?"

Tenten blushed madly, "Uh...I...um... "Thought Tenten, she glanced back toward the beach and saw Neji glaring at Kankuro, "Yes, that would be nice..." Kankuro smiled, and Tenten grinned evilly, "I assume you're a smart boy, Kankuro. Figure my number out..."

"Kankuro..." said a red headed guy, coming to stand beside Kankuro. The ever so silent Sakura now gasped and gave Tenten he he's-so-hot look. Tenten glanced back at him and blushed, drooling coming out of her mouth. WHAT A HOTTIE! Dark shaggy red hair, dark green eyes, Chinese symbol on his forehead, shirtless with beautiful upper body showing, black swim trunks and a frown. LET ME AT HIM!!!!!!!!

"Let's go, Kankuro" said the guy.

Kankuro nodded and motioned toward Tenten, "Gaara, this is Tenten. Tenten, Gaara..."

Tenten smiled, "Nice to meet you, Gaara" she held her hand out, but he only looked at it. Tenten flushed and pulled it back.

Gaara gave her a once over, along with Sakura. Both girls blushed wildly. Sakura looked back toward her friends, a muffled a giggle. Hinata was trying with all her might to keep a heart-eyed Ino with drool out her mouth from running and tackling Gaara.

"I finally got Temari and her friends ready to go, now you..." commented Gaara.

Kankuro looked away from Tenten, "Wha..?" he asked dumbly.

Gaara sand whipped Kankuro in the head and walked off, obviously in the direction of their transportation.

Kankuro watched his retreating back, "Sorry about him, he's not that social…" he explained. Tenten smiled at him, "Well, I'll see you later?" he hopefully asked.

Tenten waved, "Bye…Kankuro" she said. Kankuro grinned and ran in the direction of Gaara.

Tenten watched his retreating back and let her gaze travel to his hind quarters. Sakura smacked Tenten upside the head.

Tenten moaned and purr-ed, "Ooh, do it again, Sakura!" Sakura's face went red and her mouth fell open. Tenten laughed and ran off down the beach, Sakura watching her angrily.

--

Sasuke smirked at Neji, "What's the matter?" sneered Sasuke, causing Neji to give him a death glare, "Can't keep a hold of your little girlfriend?"

Neji snorted, "Yea? What about you and Sakura?" asked Neji.

Sasuke looked at the pouting pink haired girl down the beach and smirked, "One of my many fan girls..."

Neji shrugged and continued watching Tenten, his eyes gone hard. "You couldn't get Sakura to go out with you even if you wanted her too" challenged Neji.

Sasuke frowned, "Wanna bet?"

Neji turned back to him and smirked, "You're on" he replied.

--

Sakura sighed and continued walking down the beach. I wonder what Sasuke-kun is doing?

She turned back and saw Sasuke watching her with a serious expression, Sakura blushed and continued walking backwards. Sakura gasped as she saw a blur of blonde and navy running toward her.

"SAKURA!" the forms yelled. Sakura's eyes widened, she turned and made a mad dash for the water. Sakura made it to the water and ran, even though the water was up to her ankles, she still ran as fast as she could. Sakura smiled as she felt the surge of adrenaline running through her veins again. She looked back; the forms had entered the water too. They were fast on her heels.

"Oh god, why do you hate me so?" asked Sakura out loud, as she stopped mid run. She closed her eyes and awaited the pain.

True to its word, the pain came. With a loud shriek Sakura and the two forms landed in the knee high water. It was a minute when Sakura opened her eyes under water and shot up, breathing heavily. She turned toward the two people sitting in the water beside her. Water was up to their chests as they sat staring at each other.

Sakura glared at Ino and Hinata, "Why?" she asked.

"SASUKE AND NEJI-" exploded Ino; Hinata slapped her hand over her mouth.

"N-Neji...and S-s-Sasuke...made a d-deal...that Sasuke could ask y-you out...and you w-w-would say...uh, y-yes..." explained Hinata.

Sakura's lip trembled as she left all the information sink in. Ino comforted Sakura by laying a hand on her shoulder.

"EEK!!" screamed Ino as a head full of brown hair in buns popped out of the water beside them. It was Tenten.

Tenten smiled but frowned when she looked at Sakura. Tenten growled and made a stand out of the water, eyes trained up the beach, on Sasuke. Hinata saw the deadly intent and grabbed her leg, with enough strength to halt the 18 year old girl.

"Let go, Hinata" hissed Tenten, "I'm going to kill him!"

Hinata glared at Tenten, a once in her life, "No, Keisuke! You will let Sakura deal with him."

Tenten gaped at Hinata and sat down, she smiled, "You never call me by my last name..." Tenten laughed, "I guess that was my only warning huh?"

Hinata nodded and looked at Sakura, "You'll...get r-revenge and...pop his ego I-inflated bubble...you will"

Sakura looked up with a sad smile and nodded, "Let him asked me, it's going to be his downfall" she replied, her eyes taking on a hard tone.

"Wow" commented Ino, "This water feels good! Enough to wash away what just happened!"

Tenten laughed, "Yea! Til we get out that is!"

Hinata, Ino, and Sakura glanced at each other, "What about that guy...Kankuro?" asked Sakura, grinning evilly.

"Yea, we seen you talking to him." said Ino, she sighed dreamily, "And that total hottie..."

Hinata rolled her eyes and Tenten sighed.

Sakura and Ino had hearts in their eyes, "GAARA!" they yelled, making the boys up on the beach glare at them.

Ino pretended to swoon over and Sakura laughed, she turned Tenten and Hinata, "If you two didn't think he was hot, I'll disown you!"

Hinata looked back up at the beach at the napping Naruto, "Yes...I-I suppose um h-he was hot" Hinata sighed and turned red.

Tenten rolled her eyes, "Yea...I about had an orgasm..." said Tenten, she laughed, thinking of the reaction she would get.

This was not the one she got. Ino and Sakura squealed, "EXACTLY!!" Tenten and Hinata fell over, almost drowning.

"So..." drawled out Sakura, "What about you and Kankuro?" Ino snickered at Tenten's blush.

"I haven't been on a date in a very long time..." explained Tenten, "It's nothing serious...I hope..." Tenten glanced up at the boys.

"Ah, making Neji jealous are we?" assumed Ino.

Tenten flushed, "O-of course not!"

"Whatever!" exclaimed Sakura.

Hinata sighed, "Let's g-g-go swim or s-something, then?"

Tenten gasped, "Who's tallest?"

Ino sighed, "And that has to do with the price of apples how..?" asked Ino.

"Uh..." Tenten scowled, "We're not talking about apples, Ino!"

"It's...never mind" began Ino, "Me and you are the tallest, Tenten."

"Okay!" yelled Tenten, "I pick Hinata! You got Sakura!"

"Ooh, w-we're going to...play c-chicken!" said Hinata.

"Yepp!" replied Tenten.

"But why do I get forehead girl?" whined Ino.

Sakura glared at her, "You're holding me up because you're too FAT for me to hold!" spat Sakura.

"Oh no you just didn't!" yelled Ino.

"I just did!"

"I'll make you regret that billboard brow!"

"Bring it boar!"

"Girls girls!" Tenten yelled, "I'll hold Sakura if you don't want to Ino".

"Ohkay!" Both Sakura and Ino replied.

The girls stood and waded out until the water was up to their chests. Ino went under and Hinata settled herself on Ino's shoulders. Ino came back up and wavered, but stood still. Hinata sighed and locked her legs around Ino's shoulders. Tenten and Sakura did the same.

"Oi! Sakura! Quite squeezing your thighs together! You're squishing my head!" yelled Tenten.

"Well if I could get situated…" replied Sakura, locking her legs on Tenten.

"Okay! Rules are, there are no rules! Take your opponent out at any cost! Mind you, I say, your opponent, not the person holding them!" instructed Tenten. "Got it?"

"Hai!" said Ino, Sakura and Hinata.

"Ready? Set? GO!"

--

"What are they doing?" asked Neji, watching the girls in mild interest.

Sasuke watched too, "Playing Chicken?" replied Sasuke.

"I bet 100 yen on Hinata" stated Neji.

"You're just betting on her because she's your cousin" stated Sasuke, "I bet 100 on Sakura, she's got a bad right hook"

Neji smirked at Sasuke, "You don't know Hinata like I do" he replied.

Sasuke shrugged, "Wake Uzumaki and Nara, they wouldn't want to miss this."

Neji threw sun tan lotion at Naruto, and a towel at Shikamaru. Both boys woke and glared at Neji.

"What the hell?" asked Naruto, rubbing his eyes, "I was having a good dream about H-" Naruto stopped him self at Neji's glare, "About H...Hector?"

Shikamaru, Neji and Sasuke scooted away from Naruto.

"What a drag, why did you wake me up?" asked Shikamaru.

Before Sasuke or Neji could explain Naruto yelled, "Hey! Look at the girls! Go Hinata! Go Sakura!" Shikamaru looked out into the water and laughed.

Naruto jumped up and waved to the guys, "See Ya! I'm gonna go play!" and he took off down the beach.

"What would you rather?" asked Shikamaru, "Stay with a bunch of half naked guys? Or play chicken with half naked girls?"

For once, Shikamaru had a point. Neji, Sasuke and Shikamaru raced down the beach.

--

"Hey look!" yelled Tenten, stepping back, "They guys are coming!"

The girls groaned and looked at the beach. Naruto was ahead of the other guys while Shikamaru, Neji and Sasuke were racing to get ahead of each other.

"Shikamaru...can run?" asked Ino, trying to keep her balance as a bunch of waves came crashing into the girls. Hinata squeezed her thighs tighter around Ino's head.

"Oh.My.God." mumbled Tenten as the boys raced into the water, with such speed a giant wave forming behind them.

The girls screamed as the boys and the giant wave hit them.

--

"As punishment" explained the life guard, "I don't want to see any of you on this beach for the rest of the week"

"I wasn't that bad!" exclaimed Naruto," I was just a little wave!"

"Little wave!?" repeated the girl, "It submerged half the people on boats!" Naruto blushed and nodded, Hinata patted his back.

The life guard turned and walked away, mumbling about stupid teenagers and their waves. Sakura, Ino, and Tenten gave all the boys murderous glares. They got up stiffly, Tenten grabbing Hinata, and began walking back toward the Hyuga compound.

"This is your fault, Nara" accused Naruto, "If you hadn't made that gay comment, we would be holding half naked chicks on our shoulders, right now..."

Shikamaru sighed, "Shut up, Naruto" he looked back over to where all their stuff was, "We better get our stuff and head back to Neji's house..."

"What time is it?" asked Sasuke.

"Time for you to get a watch, Uchiha" resorted Neji, picking up a blanket and dusting it off.

"Fuck you"

--

"At lest you have a swimming pool, Hinata!" exclaimed Ino, walking with Tenten, behind Sakura and Ino.

"Yea, no beach for a week..."stated Tenten.

Sakura sighed and put an arm around Hinata's shoulder.

"FLAME OF YOUTH! HINATA-CHAN!"

Hinata shuddered, "R-run while y-you can!"

"Why?" they all asked.

But it was too late; a green blur sped past them and halted in front of Sakura and Hinata.

"Youthful Hinata-chan!! It is I, Rock Lee!! The Green Beast of Konoha!!!! I am the most handsome devil of Konoha!!!" introduced Lee.

Hinata sighed and rubbed her temples, while Tenten, Sakura, and Ino tried to pick their jaws off the ground. Lee gave them the Nice Guy Pose, his teeth went ping.

Lee studied each girl, starting with Hinata, then Ino, then Tenten, and finally Sakura. As soon as he laid his big round eyes on her, they changed into heart-shapes, his cheeks tinted pink ad drool formed at the edge of his smiling mouth.

"L-lee?" warily asked Hinata.

Lee snapped back and grinned at Sakura. Sakura smiled back and held her hand out, "Uh, nice to meet you, Rock Lee… I'm Sakura Haruno."

Lee's face turned back pink and took her hand, he clumsily shook hers, "No, Sakura-chan, It is an honor that I have met such a beautiful lady. Will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend??"

Everyone sweat dropped and Sakura fumbled for words.

"I-i-." Began Sakura.

Lee interrupted, "I will protect you with my life! You will never find another better boyfriend, I PROMISE!" …Again with the Nice Guy

Pose and teeth going pinggggg.

--

"FLAME OF YOUTH! HINATA-CHAN!!!!"

Each boy looked ahead and sighed, "Lee!" Yelled Naruto. He took off in a dust storm.

"Great now all we need is Kiba…" commented Shikamaru.

"YAHOOO!" came a yell from behind.

"I am going to kill you." Threatened Neji.

"NO LEE! NO!!!!!!!"Came another voice from ahead, the boys could now see the girls, and Lee and Naruto.

A loud thump was heard ad Lee came flying toward Neji. Neji managed to catch him without falling down.

"Sa-ku-ra…" mumbled Lee, "I think she likes me…" Lee regained his balance.

"Stay away form my Sakura-chan!" yelled Naruto.

Sakura groaned and filled her right hand with chakra.

WHAM

Naruto skidded in the dirt and grinned, "I knew you were going to do that!"

"Oh yea? I'm no one's property!" said Sakura. Watch this Sasuke-kun…thought Sakura, filling her hand with chakra to the max, "PREDICT THIS!"

Sakura slammed her fist down on the dirt road.

* * *

**Alot of important events happened in this chapter...  
_-Shikamaru has a girlfriend  
-Tenten has a date with Kankuro  
-Next Wensday, the girls are working the Flower Shop  
-Neji bet Sasuke that Sakura woudn't go out with him  
-Naruto & Lee like Sakura (to our dissmay)  
- Naruto, Neji, Sasuke and Shikamaru caused the girls and themselves to get banned from the beach for a week  
-Karin(and her crew) and Sakura(and her crew) hate each other b/c of Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, and Sasuke.  
-Sakura states she is NO ONES property...cause Sasuke is her bitch:D_**

**And a new OC will be appearing...the OC of my contest winner, CallyGreen. Check her out!!!!_  
_**

**And for a really long (awaited) chapter, you have to give me reviews.**

* * *


	13. Chapter 11

**Summer Fling**

**Chapter 11**

**Here's ya'll long awaited chapter, I finished it really quick because my little sister is running through the kitchen sliding on her socks... :) haha she fell!**

* * *

Tenten sighed and turned to glare at Sakura. The dust was so thick; Tenten was right beside Sakura and could barely see her. Ino and Hinata were…Kami knows where. Sakura frowned and looked down at her destruction. The road was in large chunks, rock and dirt was everywhere. Tenten counted seven bodies littered in with the road.

"All the boys are in there!" yelled Ino, she and Hinata were now clear on the other side of the road. "Hinata and I are safe! It seems like the boys never encountered such a thing!"

"Good!" yelled Tenten, she scanned the chunks and disappeared in the rubble. She reappeared a minute later with Neji and Lee under her arms. She dropped them ungracefully on the ground. They both groaned.

"I really didn't mean to do it that hard…" explained Sakura. Tenten nodded. Sakura smiled and disappeared into the rubble. Ino sighed and pushed Hinata into the rubble, she squealed, before jumping in herself. Tenten giggled, but a groan drew her attention toward the two men at her feet.

She bent down and checked their pulses, both alive. A pale hand shot out and grabbed her ankle, she screamed and fell on her butt. Tenten winced and looked into the angry eyes of Neji Hyuga.

"What was that?" he hissed. Tenten giggled nervously, and hoped Lee would wake up and distract Neji. Tenten scooted away, but was immediately pulled back. Tenten growled and tried to kick Neji in the face. Neji glared at her and pulled her underneath him, blocking any chance for escape.

Tenten blushed at her new position, she fumbled for words (hence Neji was shirtless), "W-what?" she asked.

"What did Sakura just do?" Neji asked slowly, as if she were a child.

Tenten snorted, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Neji growled but a voice interrupted him, "Yes, I would!" Exclaimed Lee.

Tenten sprang up, her head hitting Neji in the nose. He jumped back and covered his throbbing nose, giving Tenten his trademark glare.

Tenten sat up, ignoring Neji, she replied, "Sakura has excellent chakra control, she can channel it into certain limbs, giving her super human strength." Tenten smirked at Lee's dropped jaw.

"Want another display?" asked Sakura. She stood behind them with Naruto standing wobbly beside her.

"Yes! Another time, Sakura!" replied Lee, "It is a date!"

Naruto growled, "How many times do I have to tell ya! Sakura doesn't want you!"

Sakura looked around, "Have you seen Sasuke-kun? I couldn't find him down there…"

"Sakura…" called Sasuke from his position in a tree, he hopped down and walked toward her. Sakura smiled when he stopped in front of her.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?" she answered.

"You still have a bad right hook, eh?" he asked.

Sakura giggled and nodded, "Tsunade-sama taught me how…"

"YAHOOOOO!" yelled a guy with unruly brown hair; he held Hinata bridal style as he jumped out of the pit. Ino and Shikamaru walked out of the destroyed road.

His hair reminded Neji of the guy flirting with Tenten, he glared at her.

Hinata knew she was blushing like mad, but that was it. She was mad. Naruto was flirting with her one minute, and then declaring Sakura was his. But she kept her anger inside, for now..

Naruto took one look at the guy and Hinata, "Hey, back off, Kiba!!" yelled Naruto. He snatched Hinata out of Kiba's arms.

"Why should I?" shot back this Kiba fellow, he growled, and a little white and brown dog jumped out of no where and bite Naruto's leg.

Naruto hissed and shook his leg, trying to get the dog off, "Kiba! Call him off!!" He almost dropped Hinata. Hinata pushed away and jumped back.

"N-Naruto…" called Hinata, "I-I would appreciate it-it if…um, you never talked t-to uh, me again…"

Naruto looked at Hinata seriously, ignoring the dog on his leg, "Why, Hinata?"

Hinata looked down, "J-just b-b-because…"

Naruto swiftly kicked the dog off and walked toward Hinata, "But I thought we were friends, Hina-chan…" reasoned Naruto.

Tenten and Neji stood up; Tenten growled and pushed him back. He smirked and grabbed her hand, he feel back, pulling Tenten with him. Tenten squealed, and Neji grunted as she fell on top of him.

"Neji!" shrieked Tenten, "Why did you do that??" Everyone was staring at them and Tenten cursed, "What are you lookin' at!" snapped Tenten. They turned away. "Neji! Let go!" ordered Tenten.

"Who was that guy?" asked Neji, staring Tenten down.

"Wha…ooohhhhhh" Tenten blushed, "Well he's uh, I just met him…His name is Kankuro…"

"Don't ever talk to him again", ordered Neji.

Tenten glared at him, "Nani? I can talk to whoever I want!" And it just occurred to Tenten how cute Neji looked with his hair spread around him. So glomp-able.

Tenten blushed and Neji leaned up, lightly touching her lips with his own. When Neji retreated Tenten's eyes were still closed, she sighed dreamily. When she opened them, Neji was smirking at her.

"Neji you…" mumbled Tenten, she hastily jumped up glared at everyone watching, "Got a problem?"She sneered.

Neji's eye brows furrowed, 'Neji you..?' What did that mean? Ohhh. Neji means screw so 'Screw you'. Haha – note the sarcasm.

"NEJI JUST KISSED YOU!" shrieked Ino, "I CANNOT BELIEVE TENTEN GOT HER FIRST KISS BEFORE ME!!"

Sakura scoffed, "That wouldn't be a problem if you'd open your eyes and see someone instead of dozens of other guys."

"What was that, Super Forehead?!"

"You heard me!"

"Why you!"

Hinata stepped in between them, "Let's stop fighting for no reason. I'm not in the mood today…"

"Hinata?" questioned Ino, glancing at Sakura.

"Hinata doesn't stutter when she's upset." explained Tenten.

Naruto blinked, _She stuttered when she said she didn't want to talk to me anymore…was she just messin' around?_

Shikamaru sighed, "What a drag. Let's get back to the Compound."

"Why?" asked Naruto.

"Because the life guard is coming at us with death intent in her eyes."

"Oh."

There was a dust cloud forming where Naruto once stood. Every put two plus two together and took off, running from the homicidal lifeguard.

Tenten was running beside Naruto, with Sakura and Ino close behind. Kiba had picked up Hinata and was galloping forward. Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru were racing ahead.

"The guys submerge the beach and Sakura decimates the road to the beach. Gosh, I wonder if we'll ever be able to come back..."thought Tenten out loud.

Tenten's emotions were swimming. Neji had kissed her but she also had a date with Kankuro. She liked Neji way more than Kankuro, but wasn't that just lust? She didn't know the difference.

Hinata sighed in Kiba's arms. She wasn't blushing because she didn't like him the way she did Naruto. No, she didn't like Naruto anymore. He would play and tease her, giving her false hope when he only had eyes for her best friend.

Ino growled when she remember how Temari and Shikamaru had talked to her. How dare he! And here she actually thought he was cute! She picked out this bikini because she thought he'd like it. But noooo, his perfect girlfriend had to show up and be all lovey dovey!

Sakura smiled, Sasuke had talked to her! They had had a good 5 second conversation… -sweat drop- _Sasuke bet you would say yes if he asked you out!_ Sakura remembered Hinata telling her the news. Sakura suddenly felt on overwhelming sadness. Here, Sasuke was going to the thing that Sakura had always dreamed of and it was a bet! She scowled; Sasuke would not like the Sakura she was going to show him.

Naruto felt like someone was twisting his stomach in knots. He didn't know what Hinata had meant. So he'd have to ask her, but the thought made the knot twist tighter. It was almost like he was scared! To think, Naruto Uzamaki the next Hokage was scared of talking to a girl!

Sasuke loved the adrenaline pumping through his body. It made him feel…powerful. Speaking of power he had to go meet a certain someone in a couple of days. And that meant he had to think of another excuse. He couldn't say he was going to see Tsunade, he used that last time.

Shikamaru shook his head, trying to rid it of the pained look on Ino's face when she met his girlfriend. Why did he care anyway? This was all so troublesome.

That kiss was so… unbelievable. Neji imagined the feeling of her lips on his again. He wanted to do it again! But not until she admitted she wanted it too. This Kankuro guy might be a problem.

They all halted at the door of the compound, and entered. They halted in the doorframe.

_Hyuga's,_

_I quite!_

_-Jaliphino_

They stared at the huge piece of paper with the red letters on it.

"The maid just quite…"

"F-father is going to k-kill us."

The house was a wreck.

"Couldn't she picked some of this up?!" yelled Naruto.

"… We're going to clean the house, aren't we?" asked Sakura, she hated cleaning.

"Yep." Replied Tenten. The guys began to quietly sneak away. Ino grabbed Shikamaru's ear, and glared at Kiba. He obediently followed. Sakura grabbed Sasuke's and Naruto ears, while Tenten threatened Lee and Neji with certain no lineage.

A couple minutes later the boys had on different colored aprons and scowls.

The girls stood before them in matching aprons, their arms crossed over their chests.

"You boys get the upstairs and we'll get the downstairs" instructed Ino, "We should all be done in two hours, not counting laundry."

"Speaking of, who dose that?" asked Tenten.

"You" chose Ino, "Since you asked. Everyone needs to bring their dirty laundry to Tenten before we get started."

"Why do I have to help?!" whined Kiba, "I'm not even staying here!!"

"BECAUSE!" screamed Sakura.

"I'll do anything for you, my love!" sang Lee.

"LEE!" yelled Naruto and Sakura. Sakura growled and punched Naruto and Lee in the head.

Hinata sighed and walked into the kitchen, a moment later they heard the sink water running. The girls shrugged and began their chores. Ino quickly turned on the blaring music, dancing all the way to the kitchen.

-

"Hey Ino!" called Sakura, "I'm going to go get all the dirty laundry out of Hinata's room, be back in a sec!" Without waiting for a reply Sakura sped up the stairs and ran down the hallway. She passed Shikamaru dusting a vase and giggled.

She entered Hinata's room and started picking up dirty clothes from the floor. She picked up the last one and turned to leave.

She bumped into a hard chest and fell back, dropping all the clothes. She sat speechless at the person.

"I didn't mean to scare you…" said Sasuke; he didn't move to help her. She shot him a dirty look and began picking up the clothes again. She stood and brushed past him.

He caught her wrist, "Sakura…"

"Can I help you?" spat Sakura.

Sasuke glared at her, "What's with the hatefulness? I'm trying to ask you something important."

Sakura smiled sweetly, knowing what he was going to ask her. "I'm sorry Sasuke-kun; it's that time of the month…" Sasuke made a face, but she continued "What did you want to ask me? I'll take your laundry down with me if that's what you want to know."

Sasuke shook his head, "I know I haven't contacted you ever since that day on the Hokage's Tower, but I've thought about you all the time. You're so beautiful, Sakura. And…" he paused and grabbed her roughly by the arms and crushed their lips together.

The clothing in her arms had fallen to the floor. Sakura tried to push him off but he was incredibly strong. She wiggled and he wrapped his arms around her waist, molding her to his body. Sakura could barely breathe. She opened her mouth against his lips and tried to breath. Sasuke slipped his tongue inside her mouth, making Sakura gasp. Since there was no use in fighting him Sakura let her arms fall to her sides. Her eyes took on an emotionless dullness. He pulled away and gave her tree quick pecks.

He saw the look in her eyes and sighed.

"Are you done yet?" Sakura asked in a emotion void tone.

"Sakura, will you please be my girlfriend?" he asked, a pleading look in his eyes, "I'll be a good boyfriend. I can't stand the thought of another man touching you, I need you Sakura. Please have me."

Sakura looked up sadly at Sasuke, "Your words are so believable…but-" her eyes blazed, "- I can't believe anything you just told me! And you said I was beautiful. Boy, you really laid it on thick didn't you?! Well the answer is no! I don't date guys just so they can win a bet! So screw you, Uchiha!"

She turned to leave but he caught her arm again, she turned toward him with hate in her eyes.

Sasuke was smirking at her, "Good girl. I had always thought sweet words could swoon any woman, but you proved me wrong. You have turned into a feisty little girl haven't you? You should be even feistier in my bed."

Sakura looked at him incredulously, "Your bed?! I'll never go to your bed!"

Sasuke laughed, and Sakura hated the sound of it, "You will! Because no man shall ever touch you again! For this day forward, you are mine! I will isolate you from your friends and family, no one will look at your face again!" he threw her to the floor and crouched beside her, "If you ever tell anyone about our little heartfelt conversation, I'll kill all your friends." His voice was so evil Sakura cringed, this wasn't her Sasuke! Sasuke grabbed her face and crushed their lips together, so hard she was sure her lips were bleeding. Sasuke threw her back down and left.

Sakura stared after him, the familiar sting behind her eyes let her know she was crying. She wiped the blood from her lips, and her tears away. Sakura quickly picked up all the clothes and put on a confident face. She headed downstairs acting like nothing had ever happened.

* * *

Reviews are loved, flames shall be ignored!


	14. IMPORTANT

.

.

.

.

**Hello my faithful reviewers! Long time no update, huh? Don't throw the kunais just yet!**

**I'm here to tell you that Summer Fling WILL be FINISHED.**

**And to advertise my collaboration with xmarachanx. The link is in my profile, please go and check it out! We are open to REQUESTS and will be overjoyed to have them. Go, go now!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Always Yours,**

**Angel=)**


End file.
